When Angels Are Watching
by Simple Paradox
Summary: Daken Lennel was a normal sixteen year-old kid. Well, sort of. He had grown up his whole life having strange abilities and not knowing who his father was. But what will happen when he finds out that his father is an Archangel?
1. More Questions Than Answers

**Hey guys! Yeah, another story. I have been reading a lot of stories about Angel kids so I just HAVE to write one! I hope you all enjoy this; I can't wait to write more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Supernatural**

**Warning: There will be cursing and some season 5 and 6 spoilers.**

Chapter 1

**More Questions than Answers**

"Daken! Time to wake up!" Daken heard his mother's calls and groaned. He got slowly up out of bed, rubbing his forest green eyes. He quickly put on some clothes, a dark blue t-shirt and some jeans, and walked over to his mirror. He ran his fingers through his dark blonde hair and observed his new black highlights. His Mom wasn't a very big fan of the highlights, but Daken loved them. With his hair all spiked up in the front, he was ready to go.

He grabbed his backpack and headed for his bedroom door, when he stopped dead, looking at a picture of him and his Mom. It was a picture of them when they were at Six Flags for the weekend one day when he was around twelve. Daken smiled. He loved his Mom. But there was one thing he wished he had: a Father.

His Mom told him that he left when he was only a few months old. That officially made him a dick to Daken. I mean, if he left for some important reason then it was possible that he could forgive him, but as far as Daken knew, he didn't.

He just wished that his Mom would tell him more about him. He was a dick, for sure, but it would still be nice to learn about his dick father. Especially since…well, let's just say things haven't been very normal for him.

Ever since he was little he was able to do some…pretty strange things. One time when he was younger, he got mad and made a car explode. Yeah, talk about "normal".

Maybe his father had some sort of mutant DNA or something that he passed on to him? That's what he wanted to know. But so far, he got nothing from Madre. She doesn't really like to talk about him, considering he was a dick.

But here he was now, sixteen years old, surviving his strange life with only a Mom. No siblings, not aunts or uncles, no grandparents; just Daken and her.

Daken walked downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table where a plate of toast sat. Daken quickly smiled and took a bite out of the toast. He looked over to see his Mom, brown hair up in a ponytail, her big brown eyes shining at him.

"Morning sunshine!" she said and kissed his head.

Daken groaned. He always dreaded the mornings.

But then the thought of his father came back to him. Maybe he could squeeze a little more information out of his Mom about him this morning.

"Hey, Mom? First, thanks for the toast, and second, can you tell me more about Dad?" Daken took another bite of toast nervously.

His Mom sighed and looked down at the floor.

"You know I don't like talking about him." She said and looked back up at him.

Daken gave her the 'ol puppy dog eyes, just to make sure.

His Mom grinned. "You and your damn puppy dog eyes. Fine, I'll tell you one thing and one thing only about him."

Daken nodded and thought about what he wanted to know. He couldn't ask her about the powers thing, not just yet, it was too weird. Just one thing…

"What was his name?" he asked suddenly.

His Mom smiled, as if remembering his name was a _good_ thing. "Michael. His name was Michael."

Daken nodded. It wasn't like the name was special or anything but…it just sounded weird, the way she said it.

Daken took a quickly look at his watch then dropped his toast. "I gotta go, I'm gonna be late for school."

Daken grabbed his backpack the he had left on the floor and headed out the door. "See ya!" he said just before the door closed behind him.

He looked back at his house one more time before sprinting his way down the sidewalk to his school.

Daken made it inside his classroom just as the bell rang. He sighed with relief and sat down at his desk.

But there was something off…something just felt weird. Daken couldn't pin point it, but something was definitely different about this room.

"Okay class, take your seats!" Mrs. Turner, his math teacher, instructed to the students who were still standing.

Then she glared at Daken. Just for a few seconds and for no particular reason. But Daken felt something when she glared at him, telling him that she was bad. And not just any bad. _Evil._

Daken gripped the sides of his desk. _What the Hell? _He had never had this feeling before. It was really strange. Maybe that's what felt so different about the room. Mrs. Turner was different.

He stared at her the whole period, trying to figure out what was different. But she looked the same, her dark brown hair was up in a bun and her glasses kept sliding down her nose. What was it?

Daken almost jumped out of his chair when the bell rang. At first, he was relieved that he could leave the dark presence of the room, but then he didn't want to leave, not until he found out.

He was almost out the door when Mrs. Turner said, "Daken? Can I have a word with you?" her voice made him tense, there was something definitely different about her.

He nodded and stayed back. Mrs. Turner didn't talk again until all the students were gone. She looked back, as if checking to make sure the door was closed.

"Daken. I can't believe that I found you! What, with your Daddy in the cage and all, there no one stopping me."

Daken froze. What was she saying? My Dad being in a cage? What?

Then he saw it. Her eyes went _black_. Like, completely jet black. This was definitely not the math teacher that he knew.

Daken took a step back, afraid of whom she actually was. Mrs. Turned then took out knife from behind her desk. _Oh no._

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything!" he yelled, stepping back more.

"No, you didn't. Well, not yet anyway." She walked closer to him, knife held high, ready to stab him right in right in the heart.

_BOOM!_

Daken looked down to see Mrs. Turner on the ground, clenching her stomach. He turned around to the door to see three kids, maybe a year or two younger than him. One of them, a girl with curly jet black hair and grey eyes, was holding a shotgun. _Did she just shoot her?_ Daken wasn't sure if he should be scared or relieved.

The other two quickly came out from behind her, they looked like siblings, one was a girl and one was a boy. They both a sandy blonde hair, the girl had hers up in a ponytail while the boys was somewhat long and brushed to the side. They ran up to here, both of them putting their hand on her chest. Then Mrs. Turner's eyes and mouth flashed a bright gold and she laid there, unconscious.

"What the-Who the Hell are you guys? Who Hell was she? What the Hell just happened?" Daken yelled all at once.

The girl with the shotgun ran up to him and grabbed his arm. Daken quickly pulled back, resisting her. "Give me answers _now_." He demanded.

The girl looked pissed. "We will tell you everything later. But now we have to go! There could be more Demons on the way!"

Daken stared her. "Did you just say Demons?" she yelled and I looked back over at the sandy blonde kids.

The boy turned to the shotgun girl. "Why don't we just leave the way _I_ like to leave?" he asked.

Daken was still completely clueless.

Shotgun girl sighed. "_Fine._ Have it your way."

The boy smiled and snapped his fingers. Then they were gone.


	2. Daddy Dearest

Chapter 2

**Daddy Dearest**

Daken looked around at his new surroundings, startled by what just happened. _Did they just teleport?_ "Okay, what the Hell was that?" he yelled, looking at the other kids.

Then he realized where they were. They were in a living room. Well, not _his_ living room, but _someone's_ living room. "Okay, answers _now!_"

The shotgun girl stepped up to him, gun at her side. "My name is Diversus. But, call me Div. Oh, and I'm Lucifer's daughter." Div turned and pointed to the other two. "That's Mindy and Danny. Twins of Gabriel, the Arch Angel. And you-" she stepped even closer to him, almost in his face. "You are Daken, son of Michael the Arch Angel.

Daken's green eyes widened. "What is this? Some kind of joke? Am I on "Punked" or something? You really expect me to believe that you are all kids of Angels? Me included?"

The three of them all sighed and disappeared, reappearing behind him.

"Believe us now?" Danny asked, a smug grin on his face.

Thoughts raced through Daken's head. All of this was a lot to take in. So first, Angels were real. Second, his father was Michael, _the_ Michael. Arch Angel and all. "Oh my God, it's true, isn't it?"

They all nodded. This actually wasn't that bad. At least he knew who his Dad was now. But what was the feeling he had in math? The feeling of evil when Mrs. Turner attacked him? "Who was that who tried to attack me? You said she was a Demon? And she said something about my Dad being in a cage. What does that mean?" he asked, his eyes fixed on them.

Mindy stepped up this time, taking her sandy blonde hair out of her ponytail. "Yes, she was possessed by a Demon. She's okay though, we just killed the Demon inside her, no harm done to her…well except for maybe the rock salt shell that Div shot at her. But she won't die from that. As for Michael being in the cage…" Mindy looked at Div, as if wanting her to explain that part.

Div sighed. "About a year ago the Apocalypse started. Lucifer and Michael were supposed to have a prize fight, which would result in about half the world being destroyed. But just as the fight was about to start, two guys, monster hunters, opened up Lucifer's cage again and Michael and Daddy dearest fell in."

Daken nodded, letting it soak in. "So, let me just sum this up. Angels, Demons, and monsters are real, Michael the Arch Angel is my father, the Apocalypse already happened, and my Dad and Lucifer are stuck in some cage in Hell."

They all nodded, Div cringed at that last part. _Must be hard being the child of the Devil._

"Who wants cookies?" A voice called from another room. A few seconds later, a lady with lone blonde hair and blue eyes came into the living room with a plate of cookies.

"Thanks Mom!" Mindy and Danny said at the same time.

"Thanks Mrs. Baker." Div said and they all took a cookie.

Mrs. Baker turned and looked a Daken, a smile appearing on her face.

"You must be Daken, Michael's son! It's so nice to finally meet you!" she said and put the plate up to his face. "Want one?"

Daken was tempted to take a cookie, but his stomach thought otherwise. "No thanks, maybe later. It's…uh…nice to meet you too, I guess."

Mrs. Baker nodded, still smiling. Her smile made Daken want to smile. It was freaking contagious.

"Are those cookies I smell?" a voice said. He turned around to see a man, somewhat short, with the same sandy blonde hair as Mindy and Danny.

"Dad!" Mindy and Danny said at the same time, running up to hug their father.

It took a few seconds for Daken to piece everything together. "You're Gabriel?" he asked.

Gabriel nodded, taking a bite out of a cookie. "The one and only!"

His grin slowly faded when he seemed to realize who he was.

"You're Mike's son." He said, stepping closer to him. "I heard about you." He tussled his hair. "Even though you are the son of my dick head brother, you seem to be alright."

Daken nodded. "Uh…thanks, I guess." He couldn't believe that he was talking to an _Arch Angel._ Though, he wasn't what he pictured. No fluffy white wings, no halo. He looked completely human. I guess he thought they would be more…cuddly?

Gabriel glared at him. "I can read minds. And I can be cuddly if I want to." He grinned while Div, Mindy, and Danny laughed.

Daken tried to hide his red face, embarrassed.

"Hey, Daken!" Danny said, walking up to him, Mindy at his side, with a small box.

"We got you something." Mindy said, smiling. She handed him the box.

"Thanks guys. You shouldn't of. I've only known you for about ten minutes." Daken said, slowly opening the corners of the box.

"Well, we've known of you for longer." Danny said, matching his sister's grin.

Daken nodded and finally got the box open. All of a sudden some green goo splattered him in the face.

"Ugh! What the Hell!" he said, trying to get it off his face.

Mindy, Danny, and Gabriel were all laughing hysterically. Gabriel went up and high fived his kids. "Classic!" he said between laughs.

Div approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You just got pranked." She said, holding back a laugh.

"They are so much like you, Gabe, it's almost scary." Div said, helping Daken out with the goo.

This was going to be a long day.


	3. Why Can't We Be Friends?

Chapter 3

**Why Can't We Be Friends?**

Daken yawned and sat down next to Div on the living room couch. It was only around twelve, but all this excitement made him tired. Good thing it was still school hours too, because his Mom wouldn't realize that he was gone.

Mindy, Danny, Gabriel, and Ms. Baker were outside, taking advantage of the beautiful sunny day.

Daken looked over at Div. Her curly black hair was now up in a bun and her grey eyes were staring at the TV in front of them.

"Diversus, huh? That's a unique name." he said, making small talk.

Div stared at him. "Are you trying to hit on your cousin?" she asked, wide eyed.

"What? No! Just making small talk!" he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, good." Div said, shifting on the couch. "Yeah, well, Diversus means different, unlike, opposed, and hostile in Latin." She said, frowning a little.

"Uh…" was all that came out of Daken's mouth.

Div glared at him. "Stop making that face, it'll get stuck like that." She grinned, turning down the volume of the TV.

Daken closed his mouth and looked outside the window to see the backyard. Ms. Baker was sitting down on the patio watching Gabe, Mindy, and Danny play a game of baseball. Of course, once Danny hit the ball he teleported to first base.

Div's grey eyes followed his and looked outside as well.

"They really love using their powers." She said, turning back to Daken. "Though, I'm not sure if they could live without them. They learned about Gabe when they were quite young, so they've lived with their powers for a while."

Daken nodded. "How old are they?" he asked.

"There twelve. I'm fourteen, turning fifteen in a few months." She said and turned off the TV.

"Does Gabriel live with them here?" he asked, curious.

"Hell no!" she started. "He and Carrie, AKA Ms. Baker, are not even together anymore. He just pops by every few weeks to visit them."

Daken nodded. "He seems like quiet a character." He said while watching Gabriel set the ball on fire and hit it with the baseball bat.

"You got that right. And his kids are just like him." She said and sighed.

Daken fixed his gaze on her. "What wrong?" he asked, worried.

Div looked down at the floor. "It's-it's nothing. It's just…I don't know. Even though Gabe isn't 'World's Best Dad' he still tries. He visits them, brings them gifts, and loves 'em like crazy. It just makes me want a Dad like that…but there's no use in trying to change that. My Dad's the Devil and I've learned to live with that." Daken could see the hurt in her eyes, even though she was clearly trying to hide that from him.

But her words made him think. Was Michael just the same as Lucifer, father wise? He was never there for him and he was going to destroy half the freaking world just to win the fight against his brother. That says a lot.

Daken decided not to think about it, he was still trying to wrap his mind around the whole 'Angel' thing.

"So, what's your story?" he asked Div.

"That, cuz, is a story for another time." She said, grinning. Div stood up and looked at him. "It's weird…" she started.

"What?" Daken asked, confused.

"Are Dads are constantly fighting, but here we are, getting along." Div smiled.

Daken smiled back. "For now." He said and stood up next to her. "What now?" he asked, looking back outside as the four were about to return back indoors.

Div looked at him, her grey eyes dimming a bit. "We gotta go tell you Mom that you know."

_Ah, crap._

**Yeah, just a shorter chapter for ya. Haha, everyone's getting along, but how will Daken's Mom take the news?**


	4. This Could be My Last Goodbye

Chapter 4

**This Could be My Last Goodbye **

Daken looked back at the group behind him as he stood in front of the door to his house. Div stood to his right, Danny and Mindy standing to his left, and Gabriel stood behind him.

Daken took a deep breath and opened the door. He stepped into the kitchen, his newfound family behind him, to see his mother doing the dishes.

"Mom?" he called and saw her eyes widen as she turned around.

"Daken? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school? And who are these people?" she asked while drying her hands with a small towel.

"Mom…" Daken stepped closer to her. "Do you know who my father really is?"

"What? What do you mean? I told you, his name was Michael. There wasn't anything special about him." She said.

"She's lying." Gabriel said from behind Daken.

Daken's mother looked over at Gabriel. "What are you talking about?"

"Mom, my father is Michael, the Arch Angel, isn't he?" Daken put his hands in his pants pockets, still not believing the words that came out of his mouth.

Daken saw that his mother's eyes were starting to water. She nodded. "How-How did you find out?" she asked.

Daken looked at his cousins and uncle. "They told me."

"Hey Aunt Terra." Danny said.

"They're-?" Terra started.

"Your nieces and nephew." Gabriel said, putting his hand on his twin's shoulders. "I don't think we've met. I'm Gabriel, Michael's brother." Gabriel extended his hand to her but she just stood there, completely shocked.

"They're you kids?" she asked.

"Yeah, except her." He said, pointing at Div.

"I'm Lucifer's." Div said, as if she didn't mind it.

Terra put a hand over her mouth. "L-Lucifer's?" she repeated. Div nodded.

"We want to keep Daken with us to keep him safe from Demons." Gabriel explained.

Terra was silent. Daken saw a tear roll down her face and fall to the floor. This was going to be harder then he thought.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, feeling his eyes water a little too.

Terra was silent for a moment then ran up and hugged Daken. "I-I just wanted you to have a normal life, that's all."

Daken hugged back, feeling her tears soak his t-shirt.

A few moments went by before she let go and stared at him with her deep brown eyes. "You're the spitting image of your father." She said, wiping away tears.

Daken nodded and blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Terra looked at Gabriel. "How long will he have to stay with you?" she asked.

"Not sure, but it could be a while." He said.

Terra nodded then turned back to Daken. "You go stay with them. I don't want anything to harm you."

Daken nodded. "I'll go upstairs and get my stuff." He said and quickly climbed the stairs to his room.

Daken pulled out a blue suitcase and started to pile clothes into it. When he put all the clothes he thought he needed away, he looked around his room one more time. His eyes wandered back to his desk where the picture of where he and his Mom went to Six Flags was. He walked over and picked it up, staring at it. It was amazing how in a matter of hours his life had changed forever. He was the son of an Arch Angel, and he guessed he just had to live with the consequences of that. Daken sighed and stuffed the picture into his suitcase.

Back downstairs, Daken saw that his cousins were sitting on the couch while Gabriel was talking to his Mom.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said, clutching his suitcase handle. "Will she be safe?" Daken asked, looking at his mother.

Gabriel nodded. "I told your Mom everything about how to stop Demons. And I'm going to carve sigils into both of your ribs so no Angels will find you."

"Wait, Angels? Why would Angels want to find me?" Daken asked, confused.

"Angels might want you to help open Lucifer's cage so they can have their prize fight. And that is a very bad thing." Gabriel explained and put a hand on his Mom's chest. She fell back a little in pain. Those were probably the sigils. Gabriel then walked over to him and put a hand on his chest. Daken took a deep breath then cringed when he felt the sigils being engraved into his ribs. "Ow!" he cried.

"Oh, suck it up." Gabriel said and walked over to his cousins. "Time to go."

Daken took one last look at his Mom. "See ya." He said.

Terra nodded and watched as they disappeared.


	5. Chick Flick Moments

**Yay! I've been waiting forever to write this chapter! Which is probably why it's a lot longer than the other chapters, lol. Okay, so my character from another story of mine is making a guest appearance in this fanfic, and she will probably show up again in this one. To learn about Megan, the guest character, check out her story called "Signs of God." Enjoy **

Chapter 5

**Chick Flick Moments**

The last couple of days had gone by pretty good for Daken. He stayed in the guest bedroom in Danny and Mindy's house in Virginia, which was fairly far away from his home in North Carolina.

Div stayed there too, which Daken liked. They had become pretty good friends over the past couple of days. Daken still wanted to hear about Div's life, but felt that it was never a good time to ask. He figured he would hear it someday, just not now.

Daken had learned the Danny and Mindy were homeschooled and that their Mom, Carrie, worked as a pharmacist at the local Target. She would work there for a few hours a day then come home and teach the twins. But for the last few days she had given them no work on the count of Daken being there. She wanted her kids to make him feel welcome and to use all their time to play with him. Great.

Div didn't participate in the homeschooling sessions. She told him that she would never need that stuff in her life so there was no reason for her to take the time to learn it. She mostly took the day to train, watch TV, and read. She seemed to get along okay with the twins but she seemed happy that there was someone around her age there now.

Gabriel had stayed with them while Carrie was at work; he said that there could be more danger now that Daken was there, which made him feel a little guilty. He would never forgive himself if any of them got hurt because of him.

Now they were all in the living room watching the newest episode of 'The Office'. Daken was fairly surprised that Danny and Mindy were allowed to watch this show, but shrugged it off, figuring that Gabriel wasn't a very strict parent.

Daken was sitting on the couch next to Div while Danny and Mindy were sitting on the floor, their eyes glued to the TV. Their eyes didn't leave the screen even when Gabriel came in.

"Okay guys, Carrie had to take a late shift tonight and I have to go help out some people. I can't leave you guys alone so I'm going to call someone over to babysit you guys." Gabriel said, taking out his phone.

Div glared at him. "_Babysit?_ Don't you think we're a little old to be babysat? Daken's sixteen for grandpa's sake! If anything, he can watch over us."

Daken let out a small laugh when she said '_for grandpa's sake'_. It just sounded weird.

"There is no way in Hell that I will let you guys stay home alone. You have no idea what could come after you. Now, let me call my friend and see if she can babysit you guys." Gabriel said and went into the kitchen.

The four of them groaned. "This sucks!" Mindy said, still looking at the TV.

Div turned to Daken. "Come on, let go ease drop on Uncle Gabriel's phone conversation to see who our new babysitter is."

Daken nodded and they headed into the kitchen. They crouched down and stayed against the wall. Daken could hear Gabriel dial the number. There was a moment of silent before they heard, "Hey Megan, its Gabriel…I'm good, you?... Good, I was wondering, could you babysit my kids, niece and nephew?" Even from where they were crouching Daken could hear laughs coming from the phone. "Hey, what's so funny? And no, this isn't a joke. Why is it so hard for everyone to believe I'm a father?" there was another pause before Gabriel spoke again. "What am I doing? Oh, Cas asked me for his help on something, not sure what it is he wants help with though."

Daken turned to Div. "Who's Cas?" he whispered.

"Some nerdy Angel. Now, shhh!" Daken and Div turned their attention back to Gabriel's phone call.

"Hey, don't tell Sam and Dean 'bout this, okay? I don't want their asses riding me about this…the house is in Roanoke, Virginia, on Maple Street, house number seven…Okay, thanks a lot. See ya soon." Then he hung up the phone.

"I know you guys are there." He said and Daken and Div sighed. They got up and faced Gabriel.

"No more ease dropping, K?" Gabriel didn't look too pissed off.

"Sorry Uncle Gabe, but who's Megan?" Div asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"You'll find out in a couple minutes. Now go back to the living room you knuckleheads." He grinned and shooed them back into the living room.

Div and Daken sat back down on the grey couch and continued watching the show. A few minutes later, Gabriel entered the room with a girl who looked a little younger then Daken with blonde hair that had side bangs, blue eyes wearing jean shorts, converse, and a Green Day shirt.

Div looked annoyed, her grey eyes seemingly getting darker as she glared at Gabriel. "This is our babysitter? She looks younger then Daken!" Div growled.

"Hey, calm down. I trust her to watch over you guys and I have to be honest; she's more powerful than any of you guys. If anything came into the house it would be toasted by her." Daken saw Megan grin at his comment. "Now, everyone say 'hi' to Megan." He said.

"Hi." Everyone said in unison.

"Hola, people!" Megan said, looking fairly excited about this. Daken couldn't help to think this, but she was pretty cute.

Megan turned to Gabriel. "So, which ones are yours?" she asked.

Gabriel looked over to Danny and Mindy. "Those are my little twins. Danny and Mindy." Gabriel then turned to Daken and Div who were on the couch. "That's Daken, son of Michael, and that's Div, daughter of Lucifer."

Daken saw a small shocked look on her face when Gabriel told her about Div, but it looked like she was trying to hide it.

"Man, you drew the short straw." Megan joked, Danny and Mindy glaring at her. "Uh, sorry, just couldn't pass up that joke." Megan looked a little embarrassed.

"You are you anyways? I wouldn't be surprised if you were Gabe's kid. You guys seem _a lot_ alike." Div said, glaring at Megan.

Megan and Gabriel let out a laugh. "No way!" Gabriel said. "Div, you probably heard of her from your Dad, this is Megan the protector of Earth and God."

Daken saw Div's eyes widen. "This is the chosen one? I expected her to be…older."

"Man, what crawled in your shirt and died?" Megan asked jokingly and Daken couldn't help but laugh. Div shot him a look and he quickly stopped laughing.

"Well, I should get going." Gabriel turned to Megan. "Mindy and Danny have to go to bed at ten; Div and Daken can stay up as long as they want. I already salted all the doors and windows and they all have sigils on their ribs." Gabriel explained, but still looked worried.

"And I have a gun." Megan stated, smiling, patting the small of her back where the gun was.

"Why the Hell do you need a gun? I've seen you exorcise ten Demons in less than five seconds. You don't need a gun." Gabriel said.

But what Daken hadn't noticed was that Gabriel and Megan were standing quite far away from each other while they were talking. But it didn't really seem like anything, so Daken just shrugged it off.

"Hey, I can have a gun if I want to!" Megan said, laughing a little.

"Fine, just don't shot anyone, okay?" Gabriel smiled.

Megan nodded and Gabriel turned back to the kids. "You guys be good for Megan, okay?" They all nodded then he disappeared.

"So, what are you guys doing?" she asked as she took a seat on the couch next to Daken.

"Watching 'The Office'." Mindy explained, her eyes back to being glued to the TV screen.

After watching 'The Office' they watched '30 Rock'. Once that was over Megan took Danny and Mindy upstairs to put them in bed. After a few minutes she came back down, green goo all over her face and sat back down next to Daken

"Looks like they got you with that prank to, huh?" Daken said, helping her get the goo off of her.

"Yeah." She said with an annoyed tone and Div got up.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and read for a bit." She said and started up the stairs.

"What book are you reading?" Megan asked.

"Why do you care?" she snapped and continued upstairs.

Megan turned to Daken, who was finishing getting the goo off her face. "I have the feeling she doesn't like me very much." Megan's blue eyes darkened and she looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, she's just pissed about having to have a babysitter. She'll get over her bitchfit by tomorrow hopefully." Daken said, wanting to cheer her up.

Megan smiled. "Yeah…" she trailed off. Daken couldn't help but feeling something for her. He hadn't known her for long at all but he felt connected to her. Like the world wanted them to be together. Yeah, that sounded like something out of a chick flick but Daken couldn't help it. He liked her.

They talked for a while after that. Daken learned that she was around Div's age, in ninth grade, only two years younger than him. They listened to all the same movies, like all the same TV shows, laughed at all the same jokes. They talked about their lives, but not about their supernatural lives, their lives before all this crazy shit happened. They exchanged stories about their old schools and friends. Daken felt good talking to someone about normal things again.

After that they decided to watch a movie. Daken made popcorn and they decided to watch the movie "Spaceballs".

Daken had reached down to grab some popcorn just as Megan went for some too. Their hands touched and they pulled back quickly. _Great, another chick flick moment. _

"Uh, sorry." Megan said, looking into his eyes.

They both stared at each other for a few moments. Thoughts raced through Daken's head. _What should I do? Should I kiss her? Does she even like me like that?_ It almost looked like Megan was thinking the same thing.

"Just kiss already!" Gabriel shouted, appearing into the room.

Megan and Daken jumped, almost flipping over the bowl of popcorn.

Gabriel laughed; clearly amused by the small chaos he created.

"Gabriel!" Megan shouted and she and Daken got up from the couch.

"Hey, come on, I was just trying to help! You two are perfect for each other!" Gabriel smiled when he saw the look on Megan and Daken's face.

_Thanks for making it awkward, Gabriel._ Daken hoped that his uncle was reading his mind. It looked like he was because he grinned and said, "No problemo."

Daken saw Megan roll her eyes. "Mindy and Danny are in bed and Div's upstairs reading." She said, changing the subject. "Nothing came in and nothing came out. Just a silent, boring night."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "You sure? 'Cause it didn't look like you two were bored just a couple moments ago." He had that annoying smug grin on his face again.

Megan growled at him. "Well, I must be going."

"Thanks Megan." Gabriel said.

"If you need anyone to babysit them, just give me a call." Megan said.

"Yeah, you'd jump at the chance to try and make out with mini Michael here." Gabriel grinned again.

Megan glared at him. "Just let it go you ass hat!" Megan yelled.

Gabriel stuck out his tongue at her like he was a five year old. Megan stuck her tongue back at him.

Megan turned around to face Daken. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her face again.

"I'll see ya later." She said.

"See ya." Daken said, giving her a small wave. Then she was gone.

Daken glared at Gabriel. "Your never gonna let this go, are ya?"

Gabriel smiled. "No way in Hell."


	6. Diary of A Wimpy Nephilim

Chapter 6

**Diary of A Wimpy Nephilim **

The bright morning sunshine peeked through the windows of the Daken's room, awakening him. He got up out of bed, stretching and rubbing his eyes. Daken almost forgot where he was until he remembered everything. He was the son of Michael, the Arch Angel and was staying at his cousin's house to avoid Demons. Even in his head that sounded weird.

He yawned and went downstairs, still in his sweat pants and Yale t-shirt. As he walked down he could smell the sweet smell of pancakes and bacon.

Once he got into the kitchen, he saw his three cousins sitting on stools at the breakfast bar, happily munching on their breakfast, while Ms. Baker was getting ready for work.

Daken took the empty stool next to Div and smiled when Ms. Baker put a plate in bacon and pancakes in front of him. "Thanks." He said and picked up a piece of bacon.

"No problem." She said and got her purse.

"Morning amigos!" The familiar voice of Gabriel made Daken frown a little. He knew he was going to tell everyone about last night.

"Hi Dad." Mindy and Danny said at the same time.

"'Sup." Div said, finishing off her pancakes.

Daken stayed silent, taking a couple bites of his pancake.

"So, you guys wanna hear a story?" he asked and a sly grin appeared on his face. _Crap_.

They all nodded in unison, suddenly interested.

"Last night, while you all were upstairs, Megan and Daken were hitting it off." Gabriel grinned at him.

Div turned to Daken. "You like the party crasher? What the Hell man?"

Daken just rolled his eyes.

"_And_ they almost kissed." That granted Daken a hit in the arm by Div.

Mindy and Danny started laughing and singing, "You like the babysitter, you like the babysitter!"

Daken just stared at his food, wanting to punch Gabriel in the face.

"Gabriel, leave him alone!" Ms. Baker smacked him in the back of the head, making Daken smile. "I think she's a really nice girl." She said to Daken.

"Ow!" Gabriel said and rubbed the back of his head.

"So what, I like Megan, what's so bad about that?" he said, finally having the courage to talk about it.

"She's the one who ruined all our fun by babysitting us!" Div said.

"She didn't do anything! She just sat there and watched TV with us. It was just like having someone over." Daken stated, eating the rest of his bacon.

Div let out a huff, not saying anything else.

Gabriel then went over to him, leaning closer to him over the breakfast bar. "Okay, I understand that you like her, but if you do anything to hurt her, I will break your neck, bring you back to life, and then break your neck again. Got it?"

Daken nodded, fairly scared by the threat.

"Okay guys, I'm off to work. See you in a few hours." Ms. Baker said. She went over and kissed her twins on the top of their heads then went over and kissed Gabriel.

Whoa, wait. She kissed _Gabriel._ Daken thought that they weren't together anymore? Clearly everyone else was confused because they just stared wide eyed at her. Ms. Baker herself was even stunned.

"Uh, sorry, guess that was just instinct I guess. Let's just pretend that didn't happen, okay?" she said nervously.

Everyone nodded, though Gabriel had a huge grin on his face. Ms. Baker then nearly sprinted out the door.

"She totally digs me again!" Gabriel said, fist pumping the air.

"I wouldn't press your luck there, big boy." Div said, still looking like she was pissed at Daken.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "She digs me." He repeated then sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

"So, how'd that thing go with Uncle Cas?" Danny asked, turning around in his stool to face his Dad.

Gabriel gave him a quizzical look. "Okay, one, I told you _never_ to call him that, and two, how'd you know about that?"

Div raised her hand. "I told them." She said.

"_Why_?" Gabriel asked.

Div shrugged. "Felt like it."

Gabriel gave her a look then said, "It went fine."

"What did he want?" Daken asked then took a sip of orange juice.

"He needed help finding some Demon with the Winchesters." He said while staring at the TV.

Daken looked at him. He was lying. He could so tell. He looked over at his cousins, but they looked fairly convinced by the answer. Why would Gabriel lie about that? He decided to not ask him about it now, so instead he asked, "Who are the Winchesters?"

"Two guys who hunt monsters. They are Michaels and Lucifer's true vessels. They helped stop the Apocalypse." Div explained.

"Hey, _I_ helped stop the Apocalypse too! Who do you think was the one to tell them about the horseman rings?" Gabriel said.

Div rolled her eyes.

"You'll probably meet them soon, Daken, considering that Megan travels with them." Gabriel said.

Daken nodded, not sure what to think of these "Winchesters".

"Hey, who wants to go see a movie?" Gabriel asked, turning the TV off.

"Me!" everyone yelled.

"Sweet. Okay, you guys all say what you wanna see, then I'll decide what we will see." Gabriel said.

"That seems a bit unfair." Mindy said to her father.

Gabriel shrugged. "I'm the adult, so I make the rules. Now, Danny, start."

"Diary of A Wimpy Kid 2." He said.

"Soul Surfer." Mindy said.

"The Hangover Part II." Div said.

Gabriel shook his head at that. "As much I would love to see it, I would never let Mindy and Danny watch it until there thirty."

"Insidious." Daken said. He had to admit it; he was a huge horror fan.

Gabriel thought for a moment then said, "Okay, let's go see Diary of a Wimpy Kid."

Div and Daken groaned while Danny fist pumped the air. Mindy seemed to be okay with it.

A few minutes later they teleported to the movie theater nearby.

Daken was pissed at Gabriel because he teleported them while he was still in his pajamas. But then Div reminded him that he was all powerful and he was able to change his clothes with just a thought. It was pretty freakin awesome.

They paid for their tickets and entered the large theater. They sat in the very back row. The order was: Mindy, Danny, Gabriel, Div, and Daken. Div told him that he had to sit between him and Gabe so we wouldn't kill each other. Daken thought that was a valid answer.

"You know, I used to keep a Diary- I mean journal. It was a journal." Daken said embarrassingly.

Div let out a laugh. "You did! Talk about a Diary of a Wimpy Nephilim!"

Daken gave her a confused look. "A what?" he asked.

"A Nephilim. We are Nephilim, the offspring of an Angel and a human women." She explained.

"Oh." Daken said. "And don't laugh, 'cause I was going through some tough shit when I was young and I needed to write some things down." Daken said, remembering the bullies that used to pick on him when he was younger.

"Okay…wimp." Div let out another laugh.

"I've never hit a women before, but I'm tempted to now." He said, glaring at her.

"Bring it, bitch!" Div said, still laughing.

Gabriel quickly turned to her. "Hey, cool it with the curse words; this is a kid's movie."

"Sorry Uncle Gabriel." Div and Daken said at the same time.

Gabriel smirked then made some food appear for them. Gabriel had- like- three boxes of chocolate, just for him of course. Div and Daken shared a huge tub of popcorn. Yum!

The lights dimmed as the previews started to appear on the screen.

Div leaned over to him and whispered, "Hey, you wanna teleport outta here and go see the Hangover instead?"

Daken thought for a minute then smiled. "Totally." He whispered back.

Then they were gone.

Div and Daken came out of the theater about an hour and a half later, laughing there asses off. They had finished their whole tub of popcorn and laughed through the entire movie. But there laugher soon died when they saw Gabriel and the twins waiting in the main lobby. Gabriel had a frown on his face.

"Where were you guys?" he asked.

"Uh- we saw the Hangover instead." Div said, throwing away there empty tub of popcorn.

"Look, we're sorry for leaving-." Daken started but was cut off by Gabriel.

"Oh, I'm not mad about you guys leaving. I'm mad that you saw the movie without me!"

Div and Daken started to laugh again. Man, his family was crazy.

**Yeah, just a fun chapter for you guys! But it won't be all fun and games for long, things are going to start heating up and some surprises are to come. Keep a look out for the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it so far!**


	7. Midnight Snacks

Chapter 7

**Midnight Snacks**

Daken yawned. He had a long day. After they got home from the movies they decided to go to the mall. Daken was desperate for some new clothes since he left a lot of his clothes at home. He got a couple pairs of jeans and a nice t-shirt. Div absolutely dreaded the mall. She claimed that it was too crowded with people who loved to spend too much money.

He sighed, wishing that Div could act like a normal human being from time to time. But that was a little too much to ask for.

Daken got into his bed and pulled the covers over him. He was almost instantly asleep.

That's when the dream started.

He was around eight or nine years old. His hair was slightly shorter, but was still gelled up. He was running through a forest, all the trees dead from the past winter. Sticks crunched under his feet as he ran, his backpack holding him down. He ran, huffing, trying to get away.

He ran out of the forest and fell onto the sidewalk. He felt his backpack get pulled off of him and cringed when a foot rammed into his stomach.

Four boys huddled around him, kicking him senseless. "Stop…" he croaked out.

"Why?" One boy said and kicked him again, this time in the face. Daken could have sworn he heard a crack. "You're a daddy-less _freak._ I saw you move a pencil with your mind, that's not normal!"

Daken's eyes watered. He wanted to cry _so_ badly. But he couldn't. His Mom always told him that he had to be the man of the house, and men didn't cry.

He slowly got up, resisting the kicks. He stared at the boys. "Leave…me…alone!" he yelled and heard a loud _boom_.

He quickly covered himself with his arms while the boys ran away. Daken could feel heat on his back and heard the cracks of fire.

He slowly got up and turned around. He saw a car- well, bits and pieces of a car- on fire. His mouth was wide open. Did he do that?

He had done that. Years and years ago. He hadn't had this nightmare for a quite a long time and frowned as it all came back to him. His nightmare would be the same every time. But it was different this time. There was a man, standing in the pit of the flames, glaring at him. His eyes were _black_. Then the man appeared right in front of him, scowling.

"You little pest! I still had four years left! Now I'm _dead_ thanks to you!" he growled. The man grabbed Daken's neck and applied pressure. Daken started choking and saw everything go fuzzy…

He woke up with a gasp, gasping for air. He held his hand up to his neck. _What a weird dream._ But the black eyed man…was he a Demon, like his math teacher? He remembered back to over a week ago when he saw his math teacher with black eyes.

He sighed and got out of bed. He couldn't go back to sleep now.

He looked at the clock. 12:00 AM. Wonderful.

Daken headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He saw Ms. Baker baking cookies.

He smiled then said, "Morning Ms. Baker."

She jumped and turned around to face Daken, holding her chest. "I swear, one of these days you kids are gonna give me a heart attack!"

Daken grinned then asked, "What are you doing baking cookies in the middle of the night?"

Ms. Baker sighed, pulling the just cooked cookies out of the oven and placing them on the counter. "I like to bake when I need to think. Want one?" she asked, gesturing to the cookies.

Daken nodded and took one, surprised that it wasn't too hot. "I see why Gabriel likes you." He laughed, taking a bite of the cookie. It was d_elicious._

Ms. Baker sighed again then took a cookie. "That man sure loves his sweets." She said, but she had a frown on her face. Daken looked at her for a moment. He could tell something was wrong.

"Come on; let's eat these on the couch." Ms. Baker said, taking the tray over to the couch. Daken walked over and sat down next to her.

"So, why are you up this early?" she asked, eating another cookie.

"I had a bad dream." He said, remembering the man with the black eyes. The Demon.

"Really? What was it about?" she asked with a mouthful of cookie.

"Just something that happened to me when I was little." Daken said, deciding not to tell her about the stuff that happened in it. She probably got enough of that Angel and Demon crap every day.

Ms. Baker nodded, staring at the floor.

"What wrong?" he asked, reading her expressions.

Ms. Baker looked at Daken, her eyes starting to water. "Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked.

Daken nodded. "Cross my heart." He said while making an X over his heart with his finger.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this but…I'm pregnant."

Daken stared at her, his mouth wide open. "Wha-what? Is-is it-?" he started.

Ms. Baker nodded. "Yeah, it's Gabriel's." Daken saw a few tears fall from her eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"You're going to have to tell them you know?" Daken said.

Ms. Baker nodded, wiping away tears. "I know. I-I will tell them soon."

Daken nodded.

"Thanks for being here. I really needed to tell someone that." Ms. Baker said, looking into his eyes.

"No problem." Daken said, though his mind was spinning.

There was going to be a_nother_ mini Gabriel!

**What? Ms. Baker is pregnant! Bet you didn't see that coming? Wonder how Gabriel is gonna take the news? Keep a look out for the next chapter!**


	8. You Can't Handle the Truth

Chapter 8

**You Can't Handle the Truth**

A few minutes after their surprising talk, Ms. Baker went back up to bed, leaving Daken alone with the cookies.

Daken tried so hard to fall asleep again, but couldn't. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw the man. His black eyes glaring at him.

So, he spent the rest of the night watching South Park reruns.

At around 8:00 AM Danny and Mindy came downstairs and took a seat in front of him on the floor and made him watch SpongeBob. A few minutes later Div and Ms. Baker came downstairs.

Div took a seat next to Daken on the couch while Ms. Baker got ready for work.

Daken yawned, wishing he could sleep.

"Morning, sunshine." Daken looked to his left to see Gabriel sitting next to him.

"Piss off." Daken said, still grouchy from not sleeping.

"What's your problem, baggy eyes?" Gabriel asked.

"Couldn't sleep…" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Sucks for you." Gabriel said and turned to the TV. "Yes! SpongeBob!"

Daken rolled his eyes. Gabriel could be such a child. He couldn't believe that there was going to be another one of him running around.

"Oh yeah, Megan's coming over. I have to do something today." Gabriel said, eating one of the cookies from last night that were still on the couch.

Div frowned but Daken couldn't help but smile.

"Breakfast!" Ms. Baker called from the kitchen. They all shot off the couch and headed into the kitchen. They took their seats at the breakfast bar while Gabriel stood at the end of the bar.

They were all waiting for breakfast when they heard, "Morning guys."

Daken looked over to see Megan standing next to Gabriel.

"Hey Megan." Gabriel, Danny, and Mindy said at the same time. They were really good at that.

Div ignored her, letting out a huff of anger.

Megan walked over and took the empty seat next to Daken.

"Hey." He said, smiling.

"Hey." She greeted back.

"Aw, look at the lovebirds!" Gabriel teased.

Daken saw Megan's face go bright red. Daken shot a glare at Gabriel.

"Here ya go guys." Ms. Baker said and put a box of Pop tarts on the breakfast bar. They all stared at her. Ms. Baker always cooked them breakfast.

"What? I didn't feel like cooking today. Plus I cooked like five trays of cookies last night." She explained.

"More cookies?" Gabriel said and snapped his fingers, making one of the trays of cookies appear in front of him.

Daken gave Ms. Baker a look, hoping she would understand what he was trying to tell her. She had to tell them.

Ms. Baker sighed, putting her purse down on the floor next to her. "I, uh, have to tell you guys something." She said nervously.

They all looked at her, but she remained silent.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked while taking a bite out of a cookie. Ms. Baker didn't even look at him.

She took a deep breath then said, "I-I'm pregnant."

Gabriel nearly choked on his cookie. He coughed then but the cookie down. Everyone stared at her wide eyed.

"Holy crap…is it true?" Div asked.

Ms. Baker nodded.

Then Gabriel asked the question that everyone had on their mind. "Is-is it mine?"

"Yes…" Ms. Baker said, her eyes started to water.

Daken looked over a Gabriel, who was clearly extremely surprised and out of words, which was a first.

Daken then saw a furious looking Danny turn to his father. "I can't believe you knocked up my Mom!" he yelled then vanished.

Mindy sighed and said, "I'll go talk to him." Then she vanished.

Gabriel was still at a loss for words.

But Div, she had a huge smile on her face. "Oh, this is gold!" she said.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" When there was no answer she sighed then vanished.

Daken looked over a Megan, who was still wide eyed.

"We need to talk." Gabriel finally said. He took Ms. Baker's hand and led her outside on to the porch.

"Holy crap." Megan said. "Gabriel needs to be put on a leash or something!"

Daken smiled and laughed. "You got that right." He said then looked through the sliding glass door at Gabriel and Ms. Baker.

"We should give them some space." Daken said.

Megan nodded then put a hand on his shoulder. Then they vanished.


	9. Restless Heart Syndrome

Chapter 9

**Restless Heart Syndrome **

"_I'm a victim of my symptom_

_I am my own worst enemy_

_You're a victim of my symptom _

_You are your own worst enemy"_

_-Green Day_

Gabriel stepped on to the porch, looking at the old swing set that was standing in the backyard. His mind flashed back to many years ago. Mindy and Danny were around six years old, swinging on the swing set while Carrie sat on the porch, watching them. Gabriel was watching them too, hidden by a few trees. At the time he couldn't believe that he had kids. He just stood there, watching as his kids playing and laughed. He had only found out about them a few hours ago when an Angel had accused him of being a traitor in more ways than one.

His mind was then pulled back to the situation he was in now. Another kid was on the way. _His_ kid. Yeah, he was happy, but there was one thing that still plagued his thoughts.

He led Carrie over to the swing set, where they both took a seat on one of the swings. He watched through the sliding glass door as Daken and Megan vanished, leaving them alone.

Gabriel sighed and gripped the chains of the swing that suspended him.

"I can't believe we're having another kid." Gabriel said, breaking the silence.

Gabriel saw Carrie nod but she didn't say anything.

Gabriel listen to the wind rustle the leaves on the trees and chime the wind chimes as if the wind was a conductor and nature was its orchestra.

"Are you mad?" Carrie asked with tear filled eyes.

Gabriel looked at her, shocked that she would say something like that. "Mad? Are you kidding me? This is great! Another one of me around here, it's gonna be awesome."

Carrie didn't even let out a laugh when he said that. She just sat there, staring at the ground.

They sat there in silence again and what sucked was that the orchestra was taking an intermission.

Then that thought that plagued his mind returned. He sighed. Might as well stick the needle in and get it over with.

"Do you still love me?" he asked, his caramel eyes looking into her deep blue ones.

Carrie broke loose of his gaze and went back to staring at the ground. "I don't know…can I even have the chance to love you again before you run off?"

Gabriel felt his heart sink at those words. He only came to visit his twins and never stayed for too long. Could he live with them? They made him so happy but…what if something happens? He had been able to stay with his kid's every day for the past week, even if it was only for a few hours. Would he be able to commit?

But there was one thing he knew for sure. He loved Carrie and would do anything to be with her. His unborn child made him realize that.

Gabriel took her hand and lifted her head up so he could see her beautiful face. "Carrie…I love you. I want to stay with you and the kids forever. I will do anything to be with you." He said, tears filling his own eyes.

Carrie started crying, tears streaming down her face. "Gabe…I've loved you for a long, long time."

A smile grew on Gabriel's face when she said that. "Then why are you still crying?" he asked, wiping away some of the tears on her face.

"It's just… I'm scared. I mean, there are so many more dangers out there, I don't want our baby to get hurt, or the twins." Carrie squeezed his hand tighter.

Gabriel sighed. She was right. There was more danger out there, especially now that mini Michael was with them.

"Babe, I would never let anything happen to you or our kids. If anything tries to lay a hand on any of you I will zap them into next week." Gabriel said, meaning every word of it.

Carrie sniffed and started wiping away tears. "Thank you." She said, smiling at him with that contagious smile of hers.

Gabriel smiled back and kissed her, listening to the music of the winds starting to play again.

"So, how far along are ya?" he asked after their kiss.

"Not sure…maybe about a few days or a week." She said, stilling holding his hand. "You think Danny's gonna be okay? He seemed pretty upset…"

Gabriel sighed. His boy seemed pretty pissed at him when he heard the news. "I'll try and talk to him. If he doesn't listen to me, well, he'll listen to Mindy." He said, thinking about the bond the two had.

Carrie nodded and pulled him into another kiss.

"Aw, look at the lovebirds!"

They both looked up to see Daken and Megan standing in front of them, they both had grins on their faces.

"At least I have the nerve to kiss a girl!" Gabriel said with a grin.

Gabriel saw Megan and Daken turn bright red.

Carrie and Gabriel laughed at the two. But he couldn't help but think of the two as younger versions of him and Carrie. Megan was definitely like him, funny and carefree, while Daken was like Carrie, caring and helpful.

"If the kid is a girl, you guys better name it after me!" Megan said.

They all laughed, letting the wind fly around them.

Today was definitely one the Arch Angel was going to remember forever.


	10. Boy or Girl?

**Yay! Chapter 10! I would like to thank all you guys who reviewed, story alerted, and favorited this story! I'm glad you are all enjoying it! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 10

**Boy or Girl?**

Daken watched as Gabriel vanished from the living room. He had left to go find Danny who was most likely with Mindy. Daken sighed, Danny was like a little brother to him and he didn't like seeing him hurt.

An hour passed before Gabriel came back with a Mindy and a red eyed Danny. Megan was still with him and Ms. Baker and she stood up from the couch when they appeared in the room.

"You okay?" she asked Danny.

He nodded and said, "It better be a boy." He smiled, making everyone else smile.

"No way, it's totally gonna be a girl!" Mindy said, crossing her arms.

"Let's just hope it's not twins again." Gabriel said, tousling both of his twin's hair.

"Dad!" they yelled as they fixed their hair.

"Where's Div?" Daken asked.

"Right here, Dumbo."

Daken turned around to see Div sitting on the couch eating some cotton candy.

"Where did you go?" Daken asked.

"Carnival. Damn, clowns are creepy." She said, making a freaked out face.

Ms. Baker then walked in the room, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Okay, they said that I can go and get a checkup in an hour." She said.

"Can we go?" Mindy asked.

Ms. Baker nodded. "You can all come if you want, you too Megan." She said.

"Sure." Megan said and Daken saw Div make a look. Why did she hate Megan so much?

An hour later they all teleported to the nearest clinic. Ms. Baker seemed nervous while Gabriel looked like he was going to explode with excitement.

"You think we will be able to find out the sex of the baby?" Gabriel asked as they entered the clinic.

"Gabe, it's only been, like, a week. It's not that developed yet." Ms. Baker stated. Gabriel frowned.

They all sat down in the waiting area. Ms. Baker was tapping her foot nervously. Gabriel held her hand, making her foot stop tapping.

"What are you so nervous about?" he asked. "It's not like you haven't done this before."

"I-I don't know. I just have this bad feeling in my gut…" she said, staring at the floor.

"Everything gonna be fine, K?" Gabriel said. They all stood up as there name was called.

They all walked through a hallway as they followed a nurse. She led them into a room where Ms. Baker sat down on a bed.

They all waited for the doctor to come. Danny and Mindy were still debating whether it was going to be a boy or a girl, Ms. Baker and Gabriel were chatting, and Div was stealing cotton balls.

"What are you doing?" Daken asked her as she stuffed some more cotton balls in her pocket.

"Hey, there soft!" she said.

Daken rolled his eyes. "You're so weird."

"And proud of it!" Div said and laughed a little.

They heard a knock on the door and saw the doctor come in.

Daken froze when he saw him. It was the man from his dream. Except this time he had brown eyes, not black. Megan seemed to see his reaction because she asked, "Hey, you okay?"

"I-I need to get out of here." He whispered to her.

"Wow, we got a full house here." The "doctor" said as he took a look at the clip board. "Expecting? Congratulations." He said.

Daken kept having flash backs to his dream. The man was choking him, killing him. He couldn't stay here much longer.

"I gotta go." He said to Megan.

"Like, to the bathroom?" she asked.

"No, I have to leave the room." He said.

Megan grabbed his hand and said, "Okay then, we'll wait in the hallway then."

Daken nodded and they headed for the door, still holding hands.

"Where you two going?" Gabriel asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Uh, Daken has a fear of hospital rooms. We're going to wait outside." Megan explained and opened the door. Daken could tell that Gabriel knew they were lying, but it looked like he just let it slide.

They closed the door and Daken but his back against the wall.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Megan asked with a concerned look on her face.

Daken sighed then explained to Megan about his dream.

"So, the doctor that's in there is the Demon from your dream?" she asked.

Daken nodded.

"Then let's go in there and gank him!" Megan said, eyes blazing.

"No, we can't do that. It was just a dream, it's probably nothing." Daken said, not wanting to cause commotion for anything.

Megan gave him a look. "A dream means nothing? You're a damn Nephilim! Dreams mean e_verything_ coming from you guys!"

"You still don't know…" Daken trailed off, staring at the ground.

Megan was quiet for a moment, as if thinking, and then said, "Come on. We're going back in there. I know a way to find out if he's a Demon or not."

Before Daken could say anything she took his hand and led him back into the room.

Inside he saw the "doctor" doing an ultra sound on Ms. Baker. Daken looked at the screen, surprised to see that the baby was already fairly big. He then froze again when he saw the "doctor".

"Conquered your fear, huh?" Gabriel said as they walked in.

Daken nodded then turned back to the screen, avoiding the gaze from the "doctor".

"This is very surprising. Your only about a week or two in and the baby already looks about a month old." The "doctor" said, examining the screen.

Gabriel looked at Carrie, as if figuring that it was because it was a Nephilim.

Daken looked at Megan, wondering when her plan was about to happen.

Daken heard her quietly say, "Christo."

She glared at the doctor, but nothing happened.

"He's not." She whispered to him, though Daken still wasn't very relieved.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the "doctor" asked.

Gabriel, Danny, and Mindy all looked at Ms. Baker and said, "Please!"

Ms. Baker sighed then said, "Fine. I'm out numbered."

"Yes!" the all said at the same time.

The "doctor" nodded then turned back to the screen. After a few moments he said, "Congratulations. It's a girl."

Daken saw Danny and Gabriel frown while Mindy fist pumped the air. "Yes!" she yelled.

Daken then saw Gabriel's frown turn into a smile. "I guess having another girl won't _too_ bad."

Ms. Baker smiled and held his hand.

The "doctor" then turned the screen off. "Well, your baby seems perfectly healthy even though the unusual size is still puzzling. Come back in a month or two for another checkup." He said then left the room.

Gabriel then turned to Megan. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You know what I mean. You two leave then when you come back you say 'Christo'. You thought he was a Demon or something?" he asked.

"I-uh- just had a feeling that he was. But he wasn't, so it's okay." She said. Daken couldn't help but feel that she didn't think it was okay.

"Okay, but if you think anyone else is a Demon, just ask me. I can tell." Gabriel said.

There was some silence before Megan asked, "So, you're going to name it after me, right?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna stop until we say yes, aren't ya?"

Megan nodded. "And if you don't I'll kick your ass!"

"Sure." Gabriel said sarcastically.

"Can we leave? The smell of sick people is bugging the Hell outta me." Div said, holding her head.

"Yeah, we can leave." Ms. Baker said.

As they exited the room Daken still couldn't help but feel that something very bad was about to happen.


	11. Don't Hold Me Back

Chapter 11

**Don't Hold Me Back**

It had been two weeks since they had found out that Ms. Baker was pregnant. Things had gone by pretty smoothly. After the ultra sound Gabriel went and did that thing he had to do, though Daken was still a little suspicious. A few days later Megan told them that she was going on a hunt for a Wendigo with the Winchesters and won't be able to look after them for at least a week. Daken told her to be safe even though he had no idea what a Wendigo was; he would have to Google it later.

He had had the same dream every night, always waking up gasping for air. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw the man with black eyes, glaring at him in a murderous way. He had to stay awake most of the night because he was too afraid that he will have a _Nightmare on Elm Street _death.

And now there he was; sitting on the couch again, drinking an orange soda, and Div sitting next to him. And guess what there watching? Yup, SpongeBob. He had to admit, the little spongy square was really starting to grow on him.

"Hey familia! Dinners almost done!" Daken heard Gabriel call from the kitchen. Ms. Baker was at work so Gabriel decided that he would try out the whole "cooking" thing. Daken was prepared for the worst when he walked into the dining room and sat down at the table.

Div sat down next to him and he watched as Mindy and Danny came into the room and took the two seats on the other side of the table.

"Does anyone even know what he's cooking?" Daken asked, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer to that.

"Knowing him it's probably something that's cooked with beer and served with a side of something sweet." Div said, shifting in her chair a little. Daken could tell she was nervous about something, and not just about the food.

"Get me the hell outta here!" They heard Gabriel yell from the kitchen.

They all glanced at each other and jumped out of their seats, running to the kitchen.

Once they were inside the kitchen they saw Gabriel standing inside a ring of fire. About five men stood around the circle, glaring at them as they came in.

"That's holy fire." Div whispered to him. "If an Angel tries to pass through it, they will die."

Daken tensed when he saw that all the men had black eyes. They were Demons. Daken felt his breath leave him, as if the whole image of those black eyes were suffocating him, like in his dream.

One man with spiked up brown hair stepped forward,, as if observing all of them, and smirked. "Looks like we got a couple of Nimpilims here." The Demon gestured something and the four Demons charged after them. One Demon ran at Daken and grabbed his arms, pulling them behind his back. He quickly looked to his right and saw they had restrained his cousins too. This wasn't good.

"Now, don't even think about flying away. If you do, we will kill Gabriel." He said, his tone menacing.

The Demon approached Div. "Diversus. Good to see you again." He grinned devilishly.

"Rylie." Div hissed as she tried to get out of the restraint of the Demon.

Rylie nodded then slapped her. "That's for defying your father." He said. Daken watched as Div tried to charge at him, but only failed against the restraint of the Demon. He wondered what Rylie meant by that, but shrugged away the throught.

"Now," Rylie started and turned back to Gabriel whose face was red with anger. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Gabriel asked.

Daken struggled against the Demon behind him, trying to break free as the Gabriel and Rylie had their conversation.

"You know who I'm talking about." Rylie said.

"No, I don't!" Gabriel said, starting to get angry. Then his expression changed as if he suddenly realized who Rylie was talking about.

"No, you'll never get her." Gabriel said, fists clenching.

Rylie walked over to Danny and pulled his hair, lifting his head up. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife, holding it to Danny's throat. "Tell me or he dies."

The room started to tremble, as if an earthquake had suddenly hit. "Don't you dare touch my son!" he yelled, eyes blazing.

Danny looked absolutely terrified. His eyes were welling with tears, but you could tell he was trying to look strong by holding them back.

"Then tell me where she is!" Rylie demanded. Daken all of a sudden felt the weight of the Demon behind him leave, releasing him of his restraint. He turned around to see the Demon on the floor and a man with electric blue eyes, black hair, and a trench coat standing over him.

Daken saw Rylie turn around and look at the man in the trench coat. The Demon growled when he saw him. "Get him!" he ordered the Demons. They quickly released his cousins and went after the man. The trench coat man just put out a hand and a light flashed from it. When the light dissipated, all the Demons were lying on the ground, including Rylie.

"Castiel." Gabriel said as he looked at the man in the trench coat; Castiel.

Castiel walked over to him and the fire slowly died, releasing the Arch Angel.

"Thanks." Gabriel said and ran over to Danny and Mindy, hugging them. "You guys okay?" he asked.

The twins nodded. "Yeah Dad, we're fine." Mindy said as their father released them from his bear hug.

Daken turned to see Castiel staring at him, his head cocked to the side a little. "Daken Lennel, son of the Arch Angel Michael. It is an honor to meet you." He said, though he showed no emotion.

Daken stared at him, unsure of what to say. "Uh…you too…I guess."

Gabriel walked over to him, his hands in his pockets. "This is Castiel. He's an Angel, can be a dick, but he's cool for now."

Castiel glared at Gabriel for a second. Gabriel shot a glare right back at him. "How did you know that Demons were after me?" he asked.

"I've been keeping an eye on this household, ever since Megan told me that she had been looking after your children and the children of the other Arch Angels. I needed to make sure that she would be safe." Castiel explained then added, "Though it is highly frowned upon to have Nephilim children."

Daken saw Gabriel roll his eyes. "She told _you_?" He said.

Castiel nodded, as if that wasn't a hard to thing to understand.

"Oh, she is so dead." Gabriel said.

Castiel glared at him, his eyes daggers. "I would advise against that."

Gabriel just rolled his eyes again, clearly annoyed by the Angel. "Cas, get a life." He said.

Castiel ignored him. "What did the Demons want?" he asked.

"They wanted to know where 'she' was. I didn't realize it was Megan though until after a few moments." Gabriel said.

Daken stiffened. They were after Megan? Was she safe?

Castiel nodded then turned to Daken. "You seem to have a special bond with Megan." He stated.

"Uh…" was all that came out of Daken's mouth.

Gabriel laughed and said, "He sure does, right Kenny?"

Daken elbowed Gabriel. "Shut up and don't call me that." He growled, annoyed by his uncles comments.

"I am her protector, so don't hurt her." Castiel said and turned back to Gabriel.

"I will go check up on her and warn her about the Demons." He said then he was gone.

"Every time I see Cas he makes me feel good about not being socially awkward." Div said, rubbing her cheek.

Gabriel turned to her. "So, you knew that dick?" he asked, pointing to Rylie's dead body.

Div nodded. "One of Daddy's friends." Was all she said.

Gabriel quickly reached into his pocket when his phone rang. He flipped it open and answered with a "Hello?"

Daken watched as Gabriel's expression turned sour. "Okay, do you want me to come with you?" he asked, his voice sounding distressing.

A few more seconds went by before he said, "Okay, tell me how it goes." Then he closed the phone and put it in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Danny asked.

"You're Mom. She's having some pains so she's going to go the doctors. She said not to come and that it was probably just nothing." Gabriel said, but he looked worried.

That gut feeling had returned to Daken, making him think that that bad thing that he thought was coming was here.


	12. Shake Me Down

Chapter 12

**Shake Me Down**

Daken sighed. He had been watching Gabriel pace back and forth for about a half hour now. He was sitting on the couch with his cousins, waiting for Ms. Baker to return. Daken was anxious to see if Ms. Baker and the baby were okay, since that feeling in his stomach seemed to be growing much larger.

"Gabe, just sit down and relax, okay? Everything gonna be fine, it's probably just nothing." Div said ushering him to sit down on one of the chairs in the living room. It was weird how Div seemed to be okay about the whole situation. Maybe she was just trying to provide some optimism to this, but Daken knew she wasn't an optimist.

"How do you know that? Something could be horribly wrong. What if the baby has an extra head or something?" Gabriel yelled, pacing even faster now.

"Extra head? Dude, it's a Nephilim, not some radioactive super baby." Div said.

"But still! You never know what could happen!" Gabriel kept pacing, eyes fixed on the floor.

Daken watched as Div sat up straight on the couch. "Gabe, Nephilim babies are strong, it's hard for anything bad to happen to them. Didn't you hear what the doctor said?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Gabriel sighed then sat down on one of the chairs in the living room. "Do you ever get those feelings where you feel like something bad is going to happen?" he asked.

Daken's eyes widened as he said that. He had that feeling too? Did everyone have the feeling? Before they were able to discuss it Daken heard the sound of the front door opening.

They all shot up out of there seat and ran to the door. There they saw Ms. Baker, sobbing uncontrollably. Daken had feared this. Something was horribly, horribly wrong.

Gabriel quickly ran over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Ms. Baker just kept crying, not answering his question.

"Honey, what happened?" Gabriel asked again.

"I-I had a miscarriage." She said between sobs.

Everyone stared at her. A miscarriage? Oh, no, that was just…horrible. Like Daken had suspected. He saw Gabriel's eyes fill with tears and he hugged Ms. Baker, looking like he didn't believe what she had just told him. Daken's own eyes were filling with tears. He was actually kinda looking forward to the kid being around. He turned around to see a Div with her mouth wide opened and Danny hugging a crying Mindy.

"I don't get how this could happen? I mean, Nimphilim's are strong, they don't just get miscarried." Gabriel said, hugging Ms. Baker tighter.

Daken's heart dropped at the sight. He couldn't stay in this room. The air was filled with too much sadness. He quickly teleported back to his room and sat down on the bed, staring out the window.

"Daken." A voice called from behind him. He quickly shot up from his seat on the bed. He turned around and gasped at who he saw. It was the doctor. But this time his eyes were an inky black, which sent shivers down his spin.

"Who-who are you? What do you want with me?" he almost yelled. His dream slowly came back to him of the Demon choking him, killing him. He clenched his fists, ready to fight this son of a bitch if he had to.

"What, you don't remember me? Back when you were young?" the Demon asked. Daken just gave him a confused look.

"Oh, that's right. I'm wearing a doctor. I look different." He said, looking down at the sad sap that he was possessing. "Do you remember back to when you were young and those bullies were beating you up?" he asked and grinned, as if he already knew that Daken knew.

Daken gulped, remembering the dream he kept having. He nodded shakily.

"You-you just got so freaking angry that your little Nephilim powers kicked in and _exploded _my car while I was in it!" the Demons fist started to clench and his face turned a dangerous shade of red. "I still had four years left!" he yelled.

Daken just stared at him, too scared to even move. But he managed to get out a few words, "What-what do you mean by that?" he asked, his voice trembling even though he was trying to make it stop.

"I sold my soul to a crossroads Demons for a promotion at my job." He said. Daken could see the hatred and regret in his get black eyes. He had heard about crossroads Demons. They make deals to people, give them what they want, but ask for their soul in return. Crappy deal was what Daken thought. "The Demon gave me ten years. You killed me when I still had four more years to go. You sent me to the fiery pits of Hell."

Daken stared at him. He actually _killed _him? He didn't mean to but…he took someone's life away. Daken felt guilt starting to pry in his stomach, making him just want to explode.

"Now, it's time to do the masters bidding. By the way, my names Warren. Nice to meet ya." Warren then opened up his mouth and Daken watched as black smoke erupted out of it and head directly towards Daken. He tried to run or teleport but the smoke was too fast. It jammed itself down his throat and Daken could feel the Demon take over his once guilt-free body.


	13. The Demon Inside Us

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter and taking forever to update this. Been busy. But I promise the next chapter will be longer and it will be super exciting! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! R&R please! **

Chapter 13

**The Demon Inside Us**

All was going according to plan. Warren was able to possess the little Nephilim, Daken. It was tough to get complete control over his body. He fought back but eventually Warren won. This kid was very powerful….he could feel the power course through his veins, like he could exterminate someone with a single touch.

He was able to take the twins back to the hideout. Man, they were hard to catch. Very powerful, just like there Daddy, but a couple of punches did them in.

Diversus, Satan offspring, almost killed him. She quickly started saying an exorcism but a cooking pan to the face stopped that.

Warren sent Gabriel away with the Angel banishing sigil. Luckily he was alone in a room so there was no one there to stop the Demon from sending him to Oz.

Now there was just Megan and Carrie. Warren needed _her_ or this would just be a waste of time. He spied them sitting on the swings in the backyard, both silent. Once he saw Megan's mouth open Warren quickly vanished outside and hid behind a tree to listen in on their conversation.

"I am so sorry." She said, her blue eyes full of sadness.

Carrie had her eyes fixed on the ground, she was swinging back and forth a little, tears streaming down her face.

"I know. I just wish there was a way I could've stopped this. The doctors just said that her heart just…stopped for some reason. Like she wasn't even there." Carrie said, wiping away some of the tears from her face.

Then there was silence again. Warren thought that now was the best time to step in. He quickly vanished and appeared in front of them.

"Hey." He said in the saddest sounding voice he could make.

Carrie nodded at him, only looking up for a second before looking back down at the ground.

Megan, on the other hand, stared at him curiously. "Daken?"

Warren nodded. "Yeah, who else would I be?" he said with a little laugh.

Megan stood up from her seat on the swing and walked over to him.

"'Megan, what's wrong?" Carrie asked, looking up again.

"You feel…weird. Different." She said and observed him. "You're not Daken."

"What are you talking about?" Warren said, eyes fixed on her, trying to contain his anger.

"You're a Demon." She said and looked ready to fight.

_Don't you dare hurt her,_ Daken said. Warren growled. He hated it when the owner of the body that he inhabited in talked. But then he smiled. He now had even more leverage then he thought.

Warren blinked and revealed his black eyes. "Smart little bitch, huh?" he smiled.

He saw Megan's fist clench and pull it back to punch him but Warren was too quick. He swung out his hand and sent her flying, hitting her head against one of the wooden planks that supported the swing set. She was out cold.

Warren smiled then looked over to Carrie, who had ran over to see if Megan was okay.

"You two are coming with me." He said as he approached them. He grabbed their shoulders and they disappeared from sight.


	14. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

Chapter 14

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies **

Gabriel appeared in a dark, abandoned warehouse and stared wide eyed at the scene. His twins and Div were inside of a holy fire circle, Carrie was tied to a pole, and Megan was inside a sigil circle.

Gabriel was pissed when the Demon inside Daken had blasted him to Oz but luckily, since he was an Arc Angel, he was able to get back to the house faster than most Angels. But then he saw that everyone was gone so he quickly tracked down the Demon to this old warehouse.

Five eyes were now locked on him. He gave then a reassuring smile but that soon faded as he saw flames encircle him, trapping him in yet another holy fire circle. Damn it, why did he always fall for that?

He turned around to see Daken, well, the Demon inside Daken.

"Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel. Glad you came." He said with a devilish smile that only someone of pure evil could make.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss this party for the world." Gabriel joked. "But what kind of dumbass doesn't Angel proof there hideout?"

"Oh, I knew you would come looking for them. I wanted you to be here to witness everything unfold." The Demon said.

Gabriel scowled. If this demon son of a bitch hurt any one of them, he would torture him then smite him for good measure.

"Who are you?" Gabriel asked but it was more of a demand then a question.

"My names Warren. Daken here-," He looked down at the body of he was inhabiting. "When he was little he killed me. Accidently of course, but still. I had four more good years left and he ended it within seconds." Warren's face quickly turned red and his eyes narrowed on the Arc Angel.

"You sold your soul, didn't you? Whatcha do it for? A Klondike Bar?" Gabriel asked jokingly.

Warren frowned at him. "I don't need to explain myself to you." He said and started fiddling with a knife in his hand.

Gabriel glared at him. It was time to get down to the point. "I know you want Megan, but why did you take all of us?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Warren let out a small laugh and walked over to Megan. "You think I want her?"

Gabriel's mouth dropped open for a second. He didn't want Megan? Then who did he want?

Warren walked over to Carrie. "No, it's your lover I want." He said and Gabriel grew angrier. "Megan, she's just a plus."

"What do you want her for? She didn't do anything. And I swear, if you do anything to her I will rip you out of mini Michael's body and throw you back down into the pit where you can suffer." Gabriel growled, his face now red with anger.

Gabriel saw Warren grin. "Oh, it's not just me who wants her. I know that Rylie and his little gang stopped by and for the same reasons as me. He probably would have gotten her too if it wasn't for Castiel crashing the party." Gabriel growled. He was avoiding the question.

"I said, what do you want her for?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Warrens grin was now gone. "I want you unborn child dead."

Those words sent an icy chill down the Angel's spine. But the Demon didn't know that she miscarried? Gabriel decided that it would be best not to tell him until he got the full story. But his heart sank when he saw the tears in Carrie's eyes. He hated seeing her hurt.

"Why?" was all he asked. He gave looks to everyone in the room telling them not to tell him until it was necessary.

"Because Lucifer wants to use her to escape his cage!" Warren yelled, as if angry by the thought.

Gabriel just gaped at him. Wha-what? How was that-, he couldn't-, why-? Millions of thoughts ran through Gabriel head, each one more disturbing than the other.

Warren gave him a look. "I can tell you're confused. Let me explain it for you dumbasses." Warren walked over to Carrie and pointed the knife at her stomach. "You see, Lucifer has learned some tricks while in the cage. He wants to pull your unborn daughter from Earth and down to the pit. Very tricky, yes, but it is possible. He wants to basically raise her in Hell so he can use her to escape from the inside out. Granted it would have been easier to take a normal human baby from some random stranger but he knows that Nephilim are powerful and you just helped him out by knocking up this chick. And once I found you guys I figured I'd just take the whole lot of you. Get you all out of the way."

Gabriel stared at him, stunned. If his daughter was already gone that meant…she was in Hell. With Lucifer. How could that dick do that? His own brother's daughter! Gabriel fought back the urge to punch the ground with his bare fists. He had to keep cool a bit longer so he could figure a way out of here.

The Angel then turned his attention back to Carrie, who was now sobbing. Gabriel sighed. There was one question that still had to be asked. "Why do you want to kill her if she is going to help get your master out?"

"Because we Demons know that Lucy has gotten weak in his time in the cage with Michael. Constant fighting…it has worn him down. And if he gets out of the cage and fights Michael he will lose. That means that all of us Demons are dead once Michael has won. Killing the kid is the only way to make sure that never happens." Warren explained, moving the knife closer to Carrie's stomach.

"Your too late, jackass." Gabriel said and saw Warren look at him with confusion.

"What?" he asked as he moved away from Carrie.

"Lucifer already has her." He said and those words stung as they came out of his mouth. His own daughter, just a baby, living in the cage with the Devil.

"Damn it!" The Demon yelled but then quickly put himself back together. "Fine. At least I can have the pleasure of killing all of you."

Gabriel quickly tried thinking of a plan but his eyes wandered over to Megan, who seemed to already have one. Looks like Mr. Demon-ass forgot to check Megan for any weapons. The Arc Angel watched as Megan scratched out a part of the sigil that was containing her with a knife and run at Warren. Instead of doing the 'take out of body then send back to Hell' thing that Megan usually did, she put a hand on his stomach and gold light flashed from his eyes and mouth, killing him.

She quickly caught Daken before he hit the ground and put him down gently. Then she walked over to Carrie and untied her. She then put out the holy fires with one thought. Gabriel watched as she gave a quick hug to Carrie, who was sobbing. Gabriel was frozen in his spot, staring at the unconscious Daken.

He looked up when Megan pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry." She said and then turned back to Daken.

Gabriel looked back at his kids and niece. The twins were silent, tears streaming down there eyes. But Div, she almost looked…satisfied? Gabriel shrugged it off, guessing she was just happy that none of them were killed.

Carrie looked at him. "If she's down there…does that mean she's still alive?" she asked.

Gabriel thought it over then said, "Yes."

"Then that means we can get her." Danny said, trying to looking manly again.

"That's impossible." Div said, staring into space.

That's when Megan stepped up. "Not exactly. We do have the key to Lucy's cage." Gabriel saw her point to the Horsemen rings that were around her neck in a necklace. She had to wear them so that she wouldn't die. But that was a long story. He needed to focus on the plan that seemed to be brewing inside of Megan's head.

"We can open the cage then one of us can go down there and get her back." Megan said, still crouching besides Daken.

"That's a suicide mission." Div said, glaring at her.

"Well, it's the only plan we've got." Megan said. "Come on, we can talk about this more when we get back home. Daken needs to rest on something that isn't hard floor."

Gabriel nodded and they all vanished at the snap of his fingers.


	15. Plans for Hell

Chapter 15

**Plans for Hell**

Daken slowly got up and opened his eyes. He winced when a pain shot through his head. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulders affectionately and looked up to see Megan standing over him. He smiled up at her but then felt guilt rush through his body. He saw everything that the Demon did while that bastard was inside of him. He heard everything. His little cousin was in Hell.

"He's awake, guys." Megan said and Daken noticed that they weren't in the hideout anymore. He was lying down on the couch in the living room at the Baker's house.

"You okay?" she asked and Daken nodded slightly. "Head hurts like a bitch though." He said.

"I can fix that right up." Gabriel said and put two fingers on his forehead. His headache was gone instantly.

"Thanks." He said and sat up, Megan sitting down next to him.

"No problemo." Gabriel said then went over to the teary eyed Carrie and held her hand.

"Do you remember anything?" Div asked.

"Everything." Daken admitted, wishing he hadn't. But he was just lucky that Megan was able to kill Warren before he could kill any of them. Though, he was pretty sure he killed all their spirits.

"So, you know the situation then." Gabriel said, looking sadder than he had when there weren't any cookies left.

Daken nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Do we have a plan?" he asked.

"Well, sort of. But it's tricky." Megan said.

"What is it?" Daken asked.

"Your little girlfriend wants to open the cage and have one of us jump in and get her." Div said, still clearly annoyed by the presence of Megan.

"Will it work?" Daken asked, thinking that it wasn't that bad of a plan.

"Possibly. But whoever goes down there will have to slip pass Lucifer, Michael, Demons, and Hell hounds to get to her. Otherwise, it's a pretty solid plan." Gabriel said.

"Who's going to go?" Daken asked.

"Haven't gotten that far yet." Megan said, cracking her knuckles. Daken learned that she did that when she was nervous.

"I'll go." Danny said, standing up from his seat.

"No, you're not going. It's way too dangerous." Gabriel said.

"But-." Danny started but what cut off by Gabriel.

"No. You're not going. End of discussion. If anyone should be going, it's me." Gabriel almost yelled and ran a hand through his hair.

"No, you can't go either." Div said. "It's more of a risk if you go. Lucifer might already be expecting you to come."

"I'll go." Daken volunteered. It's not like he wanted to go visit Hell, but he wanted to save his baby cousin.

"No, you can't go. You're not strong enough." Megan said and held his hand.

Daken looked at her, staring into her blue eyes. It was a good moment until a hand waved in front of him.

"Hello? Still thinking of a plan here!" Div said and slapped Daken in the back of the head.

"Sorry." Daken and Megan said at the same time.

"I'll go." Div said and everyone stared at her. From hanging out with Div, Daken learned that she wasn't usually the one to be self-less and volunteer for something. "I've been to Hell, I know my way around. The Demons and hounds won't dare come near me and I will be able to sneak past my Dad and Uncle Mikey."

Everyone stared at her, silent. They all knew that they couldn't argue with that. Div was there best shot.

"Are you sure?" Mindy asked, finally speaking. Her voice was still choppy from crying so much.

Div nodded. "Anything for my little cousin." She said and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"When should we open the cage?" Megan asked.

"Soon but we are going to have to get some stuff together first." Gabriel said.

"You guys are going to have to do this without me." Megan said.

"What? Why?" Mindy asked.

"I can't take the rings off without dying. Well, if I'm anywhere near Gabe when I have the rings off I die." Megan said and watched as the kids eyes widened.

"Really? Why?" Daken asked and squeezed her hand.

"Long story. We have to focus on this now. I can help you guys prepare but I will have to leave when you need the rings." She explained.

"Okay then. I guess I gotta get ready for my trip back to home sweet home." Div said and they all just sat there in silence.


	16. Drage Me to Hell

**Yay! Another chapter! So, Div has to go to Hell to get mini Gabriel back to Earth. How will this end? Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry for the long delay. R&R**

Chapter 16

**Drag Me to Hell**

Daken felt a drop of sweat roll down his face as he stood outside in the hot sun. They were all standing in a circle, except for Carrie, who had wanted to stay inside and not watch as they opened a hole to Hell. Which was understandable.

Daken saw Gabriel turn to Div, who now had her hair up and a bag of supplies slung over her shoulder, and ask, "You ready?"

Div nodded and looked over at Megan. "Good luck." Megan said and removed the rings that she had turned into a necklace around her neck and quickly threw it over to Div. She then disappeared, leaving a gap in the circle.

Daken watched as Div fiddled with the connected horsemen rings in her hand then throw it onto the grass in the middle of the circle.

Div looked over at Daken. She was about to jump into a Hell hole where she could possibly have to face her devil of a dad but Daken saw that her eyes showed not fear, but that she was fearless. Daken wished he could be like her but it had seemed that Div had lost most of her humanity years ago.

Daken gave her a little salute. Their gaze broke when Gabriel started chanting words that were in a different language, possibly Latin. The wind started to pick up and dark clouds were now shown overhead. Gabriel finished chanting then yelled over the wind, "Everyone step back!"

Daken stepped back and watched as the ground seem to fall into the ground, imploding. The wind was getting stronger and thunder could be heard from a distance away. A few moments later there was a big spinning vortex of a hole in the middle of the Baker backyard. Daken hoped that the neighbors wouldn't see this.

Everyone had stepped back, except for Div, who let out a breath and prepared for impact. A few moments later she ran and jumped in, disappearing into the vortex.

Daken's eyes widened and watched as the wind slowed down, the dark clouds fade away, and the hole starting to disappear. Eventually all that was left was grass and the rings.

Gabriel quickly walked up and picked up the rings. Mind looked over at her father and asked, "Now what?"

"Now, we wait. Div said to open the cage again in an hour which is about a day down there. Hopefully it will be enough time for her to get your sister." Gabriel said and sat down on one of the swings.

"You think she'll be okay?" Daken asked, not knowing who would answer.

"I think so. She's strong." Gabriel answered and swung a little on the swing.

Daken sighed. He had to wait an hour. What was he going to do? Ugh, this sucked. He was totally anxious and worried that he couldn't sit still.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in time for the cage to open again." Daken said and headed for the sidewalk that was in front of the house.

He started walking, looking at the houses in the suburban cul-de-sac. It looked like no one seemed to notice that they just opened up a hole to Hell then close it in a matter of moments. Some families were lounging on their porch while others sat down for a family dinner. Daken sighed. He wondered what his Mom was doing right now.

Daken stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and kept walking, letting the sidewalk take him to wherever it going. But he froze when there was a gust of wind and a flutter of wings. There was a new presence standing next to him.

"Gabe I wanna be alo-." Daken stopped when he turned and saw that it wasn't Gabriel that was there. It was a man, probably in his early twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes, looking at him. He looked just like…Daken.

"Who-who are you?" he asked. He could tell that he was an Angel. Daken could feel holy energy radiating off of him.

"Daken. It's so good to finally meet you." He said.

Daken glared at him. "That doesn't answer my question." He said.

Daken saw the man smile then say, "My names Michael. I'm your father."

The Nephilim stood there with his mouth wide open. "What? But-but you're in the cage!"

Michael nodded. "That is true. I'm not really here right now. The opening between Hell and Earth is fairly weak now because the door has just been opened. I am able to project myself to you." He explained.

Daken just stared, searching for the words to say to his father. "You're a dick." Was all he said.

Michael frowned as he stared at his son. "I know your mad at me-." He started but was cut off by Daken.

"Mad? I'm _furious!_ You just come and knock up my Mom and ditch? Do you know how much my Mom has cried over you? And you leave with no freaking goodbye and leave me without a father. Do you know how much I got bullied in school and how many times I needed a fathers advice? You weren't there for either of us." Daken said. He had wanted to say that for so long and it felt good to get it off his chest.

Michael's expression was now sad and he looked at Daken with apologetic eyes. "You have no idea how sorry I am, my son. But I am an Archangel, and my duties to Heaven come first. There was no way I could've stayed with you and your mother and be the real family that you wanted."

"Gabriel can! He's always with Mindy and Danny!" Daken stated, his face red with anger.

"My brother is no longer apart of Heaven. He can do what he wants on Earth without having any Heavenly duties. I have a big job upstairs; I can't just leave like him." Michael explained, his eyes now staring down at the sidewalk.

"Who has two thumbs and doesn't give a shit?" Daken lifted up two thumbs and pointed at himself. "Daken, nice to meet ya." He said then started walking down the sidewalk again. Michael didn't follow.

"I just need to tell you one thing." Michael said, his eyes now staring at his son.

Daken froze and spun around on his heels to face him again. "Yeah, what's that? Don't go around screwing the first girl you meet so you can have a Superman kid?"

Michael seemed to ignore the comment. "Your real enemies are closer than you think." He said.

"Well, thanks Yoda. You steal that from a fortune cookie?" Daken snapped but Michael just stared at him. In a few moments he disappeared from sight.

Daken sighed and continued walking. He must have looked like a total idiot yelling at nothing, considering that he was the only one who could see the Archangel. Some family reunion.

By the time Daken had finished his walk, while also thinking of other insults to use on his father the next time he paid a visit, it was time to open the cage and let Div and hopefully his baby cousin out.

This time Daken, Mindy, and Danny stood by the swing set as Gabriel said the incantation. The wind picked up again and the dark clouds returned as the hole began to open. Daken clenched his fists as he awaited the arrival of Div.

"She has to come back out fast or we will have to close the door before anything else comes out." Gabriel explained as he appeared next to Daken.

Daken nodded and anxiously waited. It felt like hours before he saw Div's head poke out from the vortex. Gabriel ran and helped pull her out and set her on the ground.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Div's eyes started filling with tears as she stood up. "I'm sorry. I-I was too late. She didn't survive." Div said.

Gabriel looked down at the ground and held his hands in his head.

"But I brought someone else." Div said and Daken looked at her suspiciously. Who did she bring?

All of a sudden a blonde head appeared out of the vortex. He climbed out of the hole and stood next to Div as the door to Hell closed. Daken's eyes widened as he realized who it was.

It was his father.

**A/N: I'd just like to thank Reaper's Curse for the idea on bringing you-know-who back!**


	17. No Love

Chapter 17

**No Love**

Daken couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was his dad. His real dad. No projection. It was the real dick himself.

"D-Dad?" was all he managed to choke out. He had just talked to the guy but it was different seeing him as he really was.

Gabriel shook his head. "No, this isn't Mike. This is Adam, his vessel."

Daken narrowed his eyes on Adam. So his looks were taken after some random guy who just happened to be a vessel for an Archangel. He felt bad for him. Hopefully he was a good guy, considering he was also technically his dad.

Daken saw Adam's eyes widen as he looked at his son. "Daken?" he asked and stared at him some more.

"You-You know me?" Daken asked.

Adam nodded. "I remember most things from when I was being possessed by Mike. Well, everything except Hell. Thank God for that."

Daken wasn't sure what to say after that. Adam seemed like a pretty nice guy compared to his real father.

Adam looked over at Gabriel. "You're Gabriel, right?" he asked.

Gabe nodded. "Mikey tell you about me?" he asked, his caramel eyes wide.

"Yeah, he told me about all his brothers. But he told me you were dead." Adam said and Daken saw Mindy and Danny's faces frown. Daken hadn't known that he died.

"Well, Daddy-o likes me too much I guess. He brought me back." He explained.

Daken's face saddened. That must have been hard on the family. Who knows how long Gabe was gone? He would have to ask him about that later.

But then Daken felt his heart drop when he remembered what Div had said about his baby cousin. She was already gone. And it was all freaking Lucifer's fault. Daken wished he could just open the hole, jump in himself, and beat the crap out of the Devil. This hate must run in the family.

It looked like Gabriel remembered too because he just vanished. Daken saw him reappear inside the house in front of the sliding glass door where Carrie was watching. It was obvious that Carrie had no idea what had happened to her child. Gabriel started talking and Carrie broke down crying and Gabe held her in his arms.

Div sighed. "I'm sorry; I did the best I could. I just wish my best was better." She said her eyes downcast.

Adam turned to Div. "Thanks for saving me Div. I'm sorry about your cousin though. I wish there was something I could've done." Adam said, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

Daken saw Danny calming down a crying Mindy. Those two really did have their backs.

"It's okay, Div. It's not your fault." Daken said as he walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

Daken heard Adam sigh with relief. "Thank God my somewhat son isn't a dick." He said with a smile.

Daken grinned back at him. He had decided that he was an okay guy. "So, what are you going to do now that you're out of the cage?" Daken asked, curious.

"I'm going to Disney Land!" he joked and they all let out small laughs. Adam shrugged then said, "I have an idea in mind but I'm gonna need to talk to my 'brothers' first." He put air quotes on the word 'brothers'.

Daken nodded then Gabriel appeared next to him. "I'll take ya there. Daken, Div, you can come with. Danny and Mindy, you stay here with your mom." He said.

The twins didn't protest, instead they just nodded and walked back into the house.

"Why do we have to come?" Daken asked.

"Because his brothers are the Winchesters." Gabriel said and suddenly they weren't in the backyard anymore. They stood in a room that was littered with books and smelled of the old pages and whiskey. There was an older man sitting at the desk in the room and two men standing in front of the desk who were now looking wide eyed at them. Daken noticed that the trench coated Angel, Castiel, was also there giving them curious looks.

"Adam?" one of the men said. He had green eyes similar to Daken's.

Adam just avoided the two men's gaze. Instead he was glaring at the Angel in the corner. Her ran at him and pushed him up against the wall.

"I can't believe you! You pulled Sam out of Hell but not me? I did what you fucking Angels wanted! And this is what I get? I was stuck in Hell way longer then Sasquatch over there! The freaking kid of Lucifer was the one who had to pull me out!" His face was now red with angel and his nostrils were flaring. Okay, so maybe his partial Dad had a few problems…

"Wait, did he just say that Lucifer has a daughter?" the taller man asked, completely ignoring the fact that Adam looked like he was going to rip Castiel's eyes out.

"That would be me." Div said, raising her hand.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" the green eyed man asked as he stared at Div.

Gabriel shook his head. "No, this is the real deal. She's Lucy's daughter. And this," Gabe pointed at Daken, "Is Mike's son."

"Holy crap… I didn't know Angels could have kids." the green eyed man said but he didn't wait for any explanation. Instead he seemed to remember that Adam was still holding Castiel by the trench coat up against the wall. He walked over and pulled Adam off of him and turned him around to look him in the eyes.

"Listen, don't blame him. Blame us. Blame me. I should've been helping you too. I'm sorry for that." He said then turned to Gabe. "You have some explaining to do."

Gabriel looked like he was about to answer but then stopped when someone entered the room.

"Uh…what's going on?" The newly arrived Megan asked. "Daken? Div? What the hell are you guys doing here? Did the plan work?" she asked.

The green eyed man looked at her curiously. "You know them?" he asked, pointing to him and Div.

"Uh…yeah. You know when I leave, telling you that I'm investigating a possible case or going food shopping?" she asked.

The two nodded.

"Uh, well, I've kinda been with them. A few weeks ago Gabe called me asking if I could babysit them and his kids-." Megan started but she was cut off by the green eyed man who was now glaring at his Uncle.

"Wait, _you_ have kids?" he asked.

Gabriel nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, sorry I never told ya about that…"

"This day keeps getting weirder and weirder." The green eyed man said.

"You're tell'n me." The man behind the desk with the trucker hat said and took a sip of his scotch.

"Well, how about some introductions." The taller man said. "I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean, and the half drunken man is Bobby."

Bobby glared at him then took another sip of his scotch.

"I'm Diversus, but you can call me Div, and this is Daken." Div said.

"Where are your kids? God, I feel so bad for them." Dean said and Gabriel shot him a deadly look.

"There at their Mom's house. There twins, Mindy and Danny." Gabriel explained.

"Wow, looks like you drew the short straw." Dean joked. Daken grinned. Now he knew where Megan was picking up jokes.

"Okay, enough with the introducing. I need to talk to Bobby. _Alone._" Adam said and shoved everyone into the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

"What's up his ass?" Dean asked to no one in particular.

"Well, he did just get out of Hell a few minutes ago." Div said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Daken couldn't help but notice the way that Sam was looking at her. Yeah, it was weird that the Devil had a daughter but Dean seemed fine with it. Then he recalled something that Gabriel had told him…these were Michael's and Lucifer's true vessels. Sam must be Lucifer's.

Dean then turned to Megan. "We need to have a talk. You can't just tell us you're going somewhere when you're not. It's not safe for you out there alone."

Megan growled. "Gabe told me not to tell you! And I'm perfectly capable of taking care of anything that comes at me!" Megan clenched her hands into fists and Daken wished he didn't have to witness there argument.

Div let out a small laugh. "Pfft, yeah right! You probably couldn't take on a fly!"

Now Megan was fuming. She walked over to Div and glared at her, looking ready to punch her in the face. "What the hell is your problem? Why do you freaking hate me so much! I didn't do anything to you! And you know, you're not the best person to hang around with either."

Div didn't even flinch. She just grinned devilishly and Daken couldn't help but wish he didn't use that word.

"Come on, where's the love?" Div asked jokingly.

"Bitch, you get no love." Megan said and Div narrowed her eyes on her. Her grin was now wiped off her face.

"Don't call me a bitch, bitch!" Div yelled and pushed Megan.

"Oh yeah? Bitch!" Megan pushed her back.

"Okay, everyone just calm down." Gabriel said but Megan and Div weren't paying any attention to them.

"I could probably knock your ass to next Sunday!" Megan threatened.

"Really? Bring it!" Div pressured. Megan ran at her but Div shot out her hand, flinging her up against the wall.

"Okay, that's enough!" Dean yelled but the two girls were still ignoring everyone else in the room.

Megan got up, looking like she hadn't just got blown into a wall. Daken wanted to go over to her to make sure that she was okay but thought better of it. He didn't feel like getting decapitated in the crossfire.

"Some cat fight…" Daken mumbled under his breath.

This time it was Megan who shot out her hand at Div. She went flying back and toppled over the table, landing on her stomach. She slowly got up and her eyes were full of anger.

Gabriel quickly went over and restrained Div while Dean restrained Megan. They both fought against them, wanting to continue to try and rip each other's throats out.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Dean yelled.

"Fine, I'm done with this shit." Div said then disappeared.

Dean finally let go of Megan. Daken decided now was the best time to see if she was okay. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, approaching Megan rather cautiously.

Megan nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Daken saw Dean turn to Megan. "What the hell was that all about?"

Megan shrugged. "Not really sure. All I know is that she's a bitch and so won."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You don't go starting fights with freaking _Lucifer's_ daughter, okay? And you should've told us about all these kids when you first met them and you should have told us where you were really going."

"Where the hell is Kanye when you need him?" Megan said, half to herself.

Dean looked like he was about to say something when Adam and Bobby entered the kitchen.

"What the hell was going on in here?" the hillbilly asked, adjusting his trucker hat.

"A pretty badass cat fight." Gabriel said and Dean and Sam shot him a look. Gabe just shrugged. "Hey, it was!"

"Never mind." Bobby said.

"So, what did you talk about with Bobby, Adam?" Sam asked.

"My names not Adam anymore. It's Clark Young. I asked Bobby if he could get fake I. D's and birth certificates so I could become a different person and live a normal life. I was thinking of going back to college and getting a job and hell, maybe even a family of my own. All I know is that I want a normal life." Adam explained.

Dean and Sam nodded. "Well, okay then. Take care of yourself buddy." Dean said and patted him on the shoulder.

"Again, really sorry." Sam said.

"It's okay I guess…" Adam said but Daken didn't believe that he was okay with it.

"You can take one of the junk cars from outside." Bobby told him and Adam nodded in return.

"Thanks Bobby." Adam said and casted one last glare to Castiel who stood in the corner. Daken forgot that he was there he was so quiet. He wondered why Castiel didn't run to help Megan when she was fighting with Div. He thought that he was her protector or something?

Daken saw Adam approach him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Be good kid and stay out of trouble. And I do remember you Mom. Michael will explain how they met to you in the future but know that he really did love her." He said then cast a glance over a Megan. "Go for it, big guy." He grinned then walked out of the house.

Daken was almost frozen. Michael _loved_ his Mom? He thought he just wanted to knock her up to get a super baby…

"Well, that wasn't weird." Bobby said sarcastically.

Daken saw Sam give Megan curious look. "You said something about a plan earlier. What did you mean?" he asked.

"Long story. I'll fill you in later." Megan said and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"We should get going." Gabriel said and Daken was suddenly reminded of his baby cousin. He let out a sigh, releasing some of the pain. Who knows what was going on back at the back house? Daken hoped that when they got back it wouldn't be a heartbreaking sight. But he knew that wouldn't happen.

"See ya." He said to Megan then the two vanished.


	18. Newsflash! You're a Winchester!

Chapter 18

**Newsflash! You're a Winchester!**

Daken collapsed on the couch once they got back home. Gabriel sat down next to him. The Archangel sighed and stared down at the floor.

"Today sucks." He said. "Div's gone, Carrie and the twins are upset, and my baby girl has been killed by own brother."

Daken sighed as well, letting those words process in his mind. Today really did suck. He also only got to meet his partial Dad for, like, ten minutes.

"What the hell are you two muttonheads doing here?" Gabriel asked and Daken looked up from his gaze on the floor to see Sam and Dean standing in front of them.

"We have to talk to Daken." Dean said and leaned against the wall while Sam sat down on the loveseat.

"How'd you get here?" Gabriel asked, totally ignoring what Dean had said.

"We had Megan zap us here." Sam answered.

"She didn't want to come?" Daken asked, finally speaking.

"No, she wanted to come but I made her clean up Bobby's kitchen instead." Dean said.

"Aww, look at you being all parental." Gabriel said with a smug grin on his face.

Dean didn't say anything. He just glared at the Archangel.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Daken asked, leaning forward on the couch.

"So, Mike was in Adam's body when he met your Mom, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Adam said he remembers my Mom from when Mike was using him as a puppet." Daken said, remembering what Adam had told him.

"But Mike had only been in Adam for probably a couple days tops." Dean stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"My bro probably went back in time while he was using Adam. I don't know why but he probably chose Kenny's Mom to have his son for some sorta reason." Gabriel explained and Daken glared at him.

"Don't call me that." He said. Gabriel just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, then it's official." Sam said, sitting up in his seat.

"What is?" Daken asked.

"You're a Winchester." Dean said. "Just call me Uncle Dean."

"What?" Daken asked, confused.

"Adam is our half-brother. And if Mike was using him when he had you…that makes you our nephew, technically." Sam explained.

Daken stared at them, eyes wide.

"Now this all makes sense! I can't believe I never put the pieces together to see that you're a Winchester!" Gabriel said.

"What makes sense?" Daken asked.

"Why we're always fighting! These chuckleheads had tried to kill me many times before they found out that I was an Archangel. The hate must run in the family!" Gabriel said, pulling out a chocolate bar out of thin air.

"Wait, what did they think you were before you told them you were an Archangel?" Daken asked.

"He pretended to be a Pagan Demigod. A Trickster who killed dicks in humorous ways." Sam said.

Daken gave his Uncle a strange look. "You're weird." He stated.

Gabriel just shrugged and took a bite out of his chocolate bar. Daken had no idea how he could eat so much of that stuff.

"Uh, Megan's not related to you guys, right?" Daken asked a little nervously. He didn't want to like anyone who was related to him. That would just be awkward.

"No, why?" Sam asked and gave him a quizzical look.

"Because he likes her." Gabriel said with a mouthful of chocolate in his mouth. "And leave it to Megan to like a Winchester." Gabriel shook his head.

"Wait, you and Megan are… together?" Dean asked.

"No, uh, it's, uh-." Daken stuttered. "We're not together."

"It's pretty obvious that you like her though." Sam said and Dean looked at him curiously.

"It is?" Dean asked.

Sam turned to his brother. "Seriously? You haven't noticed it?" he asked.

"Well, sorry, but I'm not a bitch." Dean said with a small grin on his face.

"Okay, let's change the subject." Daken said, feeling uncomfortable. "Did Megan tell you what happened?"

"Yeah, she did. Gabe, we're really sorry." Sam said glumly. "Did your plan work?" he asked with a drop of hope in his voice.

Gabriel shook his head. "No…she was gone by the time Div got there." Daken looked over at his Uncle to see tears filling his eyes. He sighed, feeling bad for the Archangel.

"Aw man, we-we're really sorry. I mean, if we could've helped in any way, we would've." Dean said as if putting their feuding against him away for the time being to offer some sympathy.

Gabriel just nodded, not saying anything. It was weird seeing him so silent.

"Dad?" a new voice said. Daken turned his head to see Danny appearing in the living room.

"Yeah?" Gabriel asked, looking a little concerned.

"Me and Mindy were wondering if the two of us could go out for ice cream for a little bit." He said and brushed back some of his blonde hair.

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, sure. Just be back in an hour and if anything happens call me." Danny nodded then disappeared.

"That your boy?" Dean asked, pointing to the spot where Danny had been standing only minutes ago.

Gabriel nodded, continuing not to speak.

"He seems like a good kid." Dean said and gave him a wholehearted smile.

"Thanks." Gabriel said then returned his gaze back to the floor.

"We should get going." Sam said, standing up while Dean leaned away from the wall.

Daken nodded and stood up also, leaving Gabriel sulking on the couch alone. He approached his newfound Uncles.

"It was nice meeting you guys. Tell Megan I say 'hi'." Daken said.

"It was nice to meet you too." Sam said and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Daken nodded and put two fingers on both their foreheads, sending them away in a split second.

Right after they were gone Daken started to feel pain in his head. I very sharp, distinct pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and head his head in his hands. He heard Gabriel get up and go to his side worryingly.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Daken didn't say anything. He just braced himself as the pain continued to increase. He started hearing voices, but they were barley auditable. He was able to her hear the words "alive", "deceived", and "child" before the pain dulled and he was able to open his eyes again.

"Daken? What happened?" Gabriel asked, looking at him curiously.

"I think your daughter is still alive." Daken said as he felt hope starting to rise in him.


	19. No Regrets

**Sorry for taking forever to update, hope you all like this chapter!**

Chapter 19

**No Regrets**

"What?" Gabriel stared at him, eyes wide with disbelief. "Did you have a vision or something?"

Daken shrugged, unsure what to think of his little episode. "I just heard a few words. 'Alive', 'deceived', and 'child'. So, it could very much be possible that she's still alive."

"That doesn't make any sense. Div said that she saw her…" Gabriel didn't finish that dreadful sentence. "Div! Get your ass back here now!" he called out into the air.

"What up?" Div said, suddenly appearing in front of them in the living room.

"Daken just had some kind of vision. And it told him that my daughter could still be alive." Gabriel said, glaring at her.

Div looked shocked. "What? That's impossible. I saw her!"

"Maybe Lucifer tricked you." Daken suggested.

Gabriel shrugged. "I don't know…Luci isn't one to pull many tricks." Then suddenly Div was blasted back against the wall, pinned against it. Daken stared wide eyed once he had realized that it was Gabe's doing. But why would he do that?

Daken watched as his uncle approached her, anger in every step he took.

"Are you lying to us? Are you working with your Dad in this plan of his?" Gabriel asked, staring her down.

Daken gasped. What? There was no way Div could be working with her father. She had told him that she was on their side and Daken would never think that she would do anything bad. Sure, she had her times but this was just down right evil. Daken shook his head. No, there was no way his cousin- his best friend- could do this. Especially to family.

"What? Have you gone nuts! Of course I'm not a part of my Dads sick plan! I know what I saw, and I wish that I didn't have to end that way but it did! Maybe someone sent Daken a false vision of something." Div growled, her face red with anger.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Gabriel asked, his eyes daggers as he stared down his niece.

"Gabe." Daken said, pulling him away from Div. "She's telling the truth. She has no reason to do this. She hates Lucifer, so why would she want him out, right?" he looked to Div. She nodded.

"Really? Sticking up for her? How do I know you're not a part of this plan too? Maybe you two are working together to get both of your Dads out!" he yelled.

"Gabe you've gone paranoid!" Div yelled, still pinned up against the wall.

"Yeah? Well, it doesn't help that I can't read your minds anymore! You two have gotten more powerful over the last few weeks. I don't know what's going on inside your heads anymore." Gabriel said.

"Dad, stop it!" Daken turned to see that Mindy and Danny had arrived back in the house. "They're innocent!" Danny said.

"How do you know?" Gabriel asked, his tone now calmer than before.

"Because family wouldn't do that. We've known Div for a year now and we know Daken pretty well now too." Mindy said, looking thoughtful.

Gabriel sighed and looked down at the floor. Div dropped down to the floor, no longer pinned up against the wall. "Daken got a vision that told him that your sister could still be alive." He told his kids.

The twin's eyes widened. "Well, we don't go accusing people! We should go back down in the pit and check again! Maybe Div just saw wrong or something!" Danny said.

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry guys." He said and ran a hand through his hair.

"So, does this mean one of us is going to have to go down into the pit again?" Daken asked.

"I'll go again. It's my fault if I saw wrong, I should have to go again. And I know where everything is in Hell." Div said, getting up from her position on the floor after being released from being pinned up against the wall.

"I don't know Div- you've been through a lot. It would be torture if you had to go down there again." Gabriel said, looking like he was feeling guilty about accusing the two.

"No it's fine." Div said, though her eyes were filled with worry.

"I'll go with her." Daken said and everyone looked at him surprisingly. "You said it yourself Gabe, we're getting stronger every day. I can feel it. Please, let me go. I want to help."

Div shook her head. "No, no way. You'll get killed from the Hell fire alone."

"Well, too bad cuz. There's nothing that's stopping me from coming." Daken said with a grin on his face.

"Fine." Div said.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked.

Daken nodded. "Positive."

Gabriel nodded. "I'll go get Megan." He said then disappeared. He reappeared seconds later with Megan who looked utterly surprised.

"Whoa, what's going on? I was in the middle of watching Buffy!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Gabriel explained to her about Daken's vision and about how they were going to travel to Hell. Again.

"So, I guess that means you're going to need the rings again, huh?" Megan said, fiddling with the rings that were around her neck in a necklace.

"No shit, Sherlock." Div said with a huff.

Megan glared at her, and then turned back to Gabriel. "You want me to go too?" she asked.

The Archangel shook his head. "No, we can't risk you down there."

Megan nodded. "Man, Sam and Dean told me what happened when they got back. But some luck it would be if that vision is true." She said. "When are you guys planning on going back in?"

"Now seems like a good time. The longer we wait, the more risk there is to the kid if she's still alive." Daken said.

Megan nodded and approached Daken. She took off the necklace with the Horsemen's rings on it in his hand. "Please be careful." She told him.

Daken nodded and clutched the rings. Megan turned to walk away but Daken grabbed her, spun her around, and kissed her. He didn't care that everyone was watching; this could be his last night on Earth and he would have regretted it forever if he didn't kiss her. Daken could tell she was surprised at first but then she kissed back. After a few seconds they pulled a part.

"Didn't think you had it in ya, Mini Michael." Gabriel said with a laugh.

Megan turned bright red and looked down at the floor. "I-uh- should get going-. See ya." She said nervously then disappeared.

"Ow!" Daken said when Div hit him in the arm, her head shaking disapprovingly. Daken looked up to see Gabriel laughing and the twins grinning.

"Pathetic!" Gabriel said. Daken just rolled his eyes.

"Let's get this over already. We got a kid to save." Daken said, looking down at the rings in his hands.


	20. Drunken Words

Chapter 20

**Drunken Words**

Chuck shakily placed his glass of scotch down on the coffee table, muttering curses under his breath. He adjusted his glasses on his face and looked over his writing one more time. After re-reading ten pages of class A bullshit he threw the papers down onto the table and held his head in his hands. Why did he have to be cursed with the visions of God?

"Your power of prophecy- it's a gift, not a curse." Chuck shot his head up in surprise to see a far too familiar face.

"A-Adam?" he stuttered, staring in shock at the boy that had been a part of his visions a few times. "What are you doing here? How'd you get in? I thought you left to live a new life?" The prophet asked, thinking back to an earlier vision he had had of him.

"I'm not Adam. I'm Michael. I'm just appearing to you as him." The Archangel said, looking around his shitty apartment.

"B-But you're in the cage." Chuck stated, his mind going through all the options as to why an Archangel was now in his living room and not down in the pit with the Devil.

"I am in the cage. I'm projecting myself out onto the Earth so I can speak with you for a short period of time." Michael explained and picked up his latest artistic shit that had been recently thrown onto the table.

Chuck tried to hide the fear in his eyes as he watched the Angel read the ten pages of prophecy. It was creepy- he was like an Angel and a ghost at the same time. "Great, now I'm Jennifer Love Hewitt." He said half to himself but the Archangel didn't take his eyes off the paper.

Chuck watched the Angel intensely, wondering what he was going to say. Michael let out a sigh and Chuck knew instantly what kind of sigh that was. That was a bad sigh. He had heard that sigh way too many times.

"You have not received the end yet?" Michael asked, putting the papers back down on the table gently.

Chuck shook his head. "N-No, not yet. But, your son- that's going to happen? Are you going to help?" he asked as he recalled what those ten pages where written about. The prophet remembered writing it, only about an hour ago, and not being sure if he could even continue writing that nightmare shit. Chuck knew that holy family too well and to see that happen to them…it was hard to bare. And they were just kids for craps sake!

"I can't. This will happen and there will be nothing I can do to change it." Michael said, showing little emotion in his borrowed blue eyes.

Chuck started to shake a little, not liking where this was headed. He had a million things he wanted to say to this-this _dick_ Archangel but only decided on one thing to say and hoped that it didn't get him blown up. "After all this time, you still don't believe you can change destiny?"

Michael looked down at the floor and Chuck hoped to God that he moved those magazines out from under the coffee table.

"This will happen and there's nothing I can do. The Winchesters still lived out there destiny, even if Sam walks free now. There is nothing that can stop this." Michael said and turned his back on the shaken prophet.

"W-Why are you here?" Chuck finally asked, just noticing now that the Archangel only came in to read his bullshit writing.

"I wanted to make sure that you knew." He said and Chuck saw him steal glance at the papers of destiny on his table.

"Why? Why am I so freaking important to everybody?" he asked, releasing some pent up anger which he soon regretted.

Michael turned back around to face him again, his eyes narrowed. "Because I need this story to be told. Even if it's only to one person; someone needs to know. What's the point of something big happening if no one's around to hear the story?" he said and started to flicker like a television screen losing a signal. "I must go now. Just promise my one thing, Chuck."

Chuck nodded and swallowed hard.

"Once you get the ending…please write it down and give it Terra. I want her to know." That Archangel said and disappeared.

Chuck cursed again and ran a hand through his hair. This sucked _ass._ How the hell was he supposed to go over to some random ladies house, who just happened to have slept with an Archangel, and give her a shitty story about the horrible life of her son and his cousins? The prophet looked down at his glass of scotch, tempted to take a sip. He wanted to stop drinking but he knew that was never going to happen. Instead he took the whole bottle and started chugging it.

This was going to be a long night.


	21. The Devils Lair

**Sorry for taking forever to update guys! But I think this chapter turned out well! Also, the season 6 gag reel is up on YouTube. It's not the entire gag reel; it's the one they showed at Comic-con. I wish I went –sadface-. Oh well, enjoy!**

Chapter 21

**The Devils Lair**

Daken slowly blinked awake, feeling like he just jumped off a cliff. Which was pretty much what he did. He had just jumped into the cage with Div to see if Gabe's daughter was still alive.

Hell was pretty much what Daken pictured in his mind. It was dark; swirls of red, black, and purple were around him, almost like the sky. Oh, and don't forget the Hell fire. There were tons of that.

But one thing made Daken shake. That was the screaming. The screaming of the tortured souls. He could hear their cries for help and there wails of pain. It was almost unbearable.

"Come on. Stop standing there like an idiot." Div said, looking perfectly fine and looked like she was ignoring the screaming.

Daken stood there, ignoring her as he stood frozen by the fear of the screams, until she started walking away with a 'huff'. He quickly ran to catch up to her, avoiding the random spots where Hell fire appeared.

"Do you know where to go? I mean, she could be anywhere." Daken said, trying to talk over the screams in the distance.

Div nodded. "I'll take us to the first place I checked when I was here before."

Daken looked at her curiously with his green eyes. "And where's that?" he asked.

"My Dad's place."

Daken swallowed hard and stopped himself from shaking. Great, they had to go to the Devils house to look for their cousin.

They kept walking. Daken had no idea where they were going since everything looked the same but Div kept up a brisk walk and looked like she was following the yellow brick road.

After what seemed like forever they finally approached what was presumably the Devil's house. Well, it wasn't really a _house._ It was a huge _castle. _It was like one of those old medieval castles with a giant door and watch towers. Daken also noticed that there were guards standing on opposite sides of the door who were most likely Demons.

"How are we going to get in?" Daken whispered to Div, who looked like a plan was forming in her head. She quickly opened her bag that she had brought which contained an assortment of weaponry. She dug through it until she took out what looked like a grappling hook. Yup, it was a grappling hook.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Daken asked.

"We're going to use it to climb into the castle, dumbass." She said, slinging the bag back over her shoulder.

"Great…" Daken said sarcastically.

Daken wasn't afraid of heights. He was afraid of falling. Especially falling into Hell fire that was directly below him. He and Div had started scaling the side of the stony castle, the Demons completely unaware.

Div had two grappling hooks, so they didn't have to have one person on their back as they were climbing or anything. Daken had rocked climbed before but this was much harder. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and his thighs were burning. Div, on the other hand, looked perfectly fine and was already almost at the top.

Daken pushed and eventually joined Div on the roof of the castle, being careful not to look down.

"Where to now?" he asked, out of breath.

"This way." She said after putting the hooks back in her bag. She led him to a small door that they slipped through. They started descending down a dark staircase, having to grab hold of the walls to keep their balance and to stop them from tripping over in the dark.

They got to the end of the staircase with little trouble and no Demons, which Daken thought was fairly strange. They then entered a room that looked almost like a waiting room.

"My Dad's room is just past that door." Div whispered, motioning to the door just beyond the waiting room. Daken nodded and Div passed him a shotgun full of rock-salt shells.

"Wait, I don't know how to use a gun." Daken pointed out.

"Then you better learn fast." Div said as she loaded her own gun.

Daken swallowed hard and tried to think back to movies he had watched where they used shotguns. Then he watched Div as she loaded hers. Daken quickly pumped the shotgun and hoped that he didn't run out of bullets.

"Where are all the Demons?" Daken asked as they approached the door.

Div shrugged. "I don't know. They're probably in my Dad's room receiving orders or something."

Daken really wished he hadn't asked that. Because a few seconds later Demons started appearing out of nowhere, there inky black eyes fixed on them.

"Shit!" Div yelled and started firing off rounds.

A Demon ran at Daken, arms out ready to strangle him. He pointed the gun at him and fired, falling at the same time. _Smooth_, he thought.

Daken got up just in time to hit a Demon that was coming at him with the butt of his gun. He then shot out his hand, sending them flying back. So cool!

"Daken! Come on!" Div yelled from in front of the door.

Daken pushed his way past the Demons that ran at him to get to Div. They ran through the door and closed it behind them, hearing slams as the Demons hit the door.

The room they were now in looked like a throne room for a king. It had red walls and red carpets with a long yellow and red designed carpet that travel from the beginning of the room all the way up a throne like chair. Daken smirked when he saw a golden pitchfork hanging on the wall in front of him. He never really took the Devil to be so stereotypical.

"That was a present from Gabriel. He thought it was…funny." Daken jerked his head over to see Lucifer walking towards them. He didn't look like what he had expected. No horns, no pointy tail. He looked human.

"This was my vessel before I was brought back here. I thought it would be better to show myself to you two as him then my true form." Lucifer said as he stopped before them. Daken froze in fear, not liking that the freaking _Devil_ was standing right in front of him.

Daken tried to avoid his icy gaze and instead looked around the room, shotgun tight in his hands. There wasn't much else in the room, but there was something that stood out. A pink cradle stood next to the throne and Daken could see a small, sleeping form in it. That's had to be Gabe's daughter! But how did Div miss that before?

Lucifer put a hand on Div shoulder, smiling as he looked down at her. "Good job, Diversus."

Div smiled back up at him. "Thanks Daddy."


	22. Phantoms of Ourselves

A/M: Okay guys, please don't yell at me for taking forever to update! I've been having some trouble writing this and I've been busy and lazy and I'm really sorry! Please forgive me! I even tried to make this chapter extra awesome to make it up to you guys! But anyway, here it is, the next chapter that you've been waiting for!

Chapter 22

**Phantoms of Ourselves**

Daken's eyes widened in shock as he stared at his supposed best friend and his Devil uncle. "What?" was all that came out of his mouth which was hanging wide open.

"Close your mouth, it'll get stuck like that," Lucifer said, looking pleased by his surprise.

"You-you're working with _him_?" Daken asked, turning to his cousin. "Gabe was right! You were lying to our faces the whole time! I thought we were friends!"

"We _are_ friends, Daken. I just didn't tell you everything," Div said, a content but evil smirk on her face.

"Friends don't betray friends! At this point I don't even consider you family anymore," Daken said, tempted to throw her out a window of something. "Div, what happened?" he asked, his tone somber now as he realized what was happening. He was trapped. In the cage. With the Devil and his daughter. Demon's surrounded the room and he wouldn't be strong enough to fight them off.

"I was never on your side. I only joined Mindy and Danny two years ago because that was when I first came to Earth. I've lived in Hell my whole life. The original plan was to just kill all you little Nephilim's but then the baby came along and I just couldn't resist this little plan. So, I Angel phoned Daddy and set everything up."

"You little- wait, if you've lived in Hell your whole life with your Dad then how were you…uh…"made"," Daken asked awkwardly.

"I created her with my powers," Lucifer said. "I would never mingle with those stupid little mud monkey upstairs. And you did good Diversus, I'm proud of you," He said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Daddy," Div said, a huge smile on her face.

"You sick son of a-," Daken started but was cut off by Lucifer.

"Stop right there. Insults will get you nowhere."

"So, what now, you gonna kill me?" Daken asked, clenching his fists to stop him from shaking.

"No, of course not, well not yet anyway. I was thinking it would be good for you to meet your Daddy first," Lucifer said and motioned to Div," Take him to Michael."

Div nodded and grabbed hold of Daken, putting his arms behind his back. Daken struggled against her but she was much stronger than him.

They started heading down a hallway, Div pushing him forward. Great, now he had to meet his Dad in person. Right now he would rather take on all the Demons in Hell then do that.

After a few steps they reached what looked like a jail cell. Div took a key out of her pocket, one hand still on Daken, and opened the cell. She roughly pushed him into the cell, locking it behind him.

"Div, you can stop this. Let me out and we can get our baby cousin and go back home. I won't tell anyone what you did," Daken said through the cage bars.

Div let out a laugh. "I don't think so, cuz. I've worked way too hard for this. And after we kill you Archangel kids we'll find all the other Angel kids that are scattered around the world. Then I'll be the only Nephilim in the entire world and let my Dad out of the cage, minus Michael, and we'll have power over the whole world."

"You can't do that! What's the point of having power if you have to betray the people you love?" Daken asked, gripping the bars tight.

"I never loved any of you. I was pretending to be your friend. On my time on Earth I've learned that love is a pointless emotion. If anything, love kills more fools then power does. Good bye Daken," Div said, her face emotionless as she walked away.

Daken sighed and leaned his head against the bars. Everything sucked at the moment. He failed. He couldn't even save a little baby.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," A voice from the corner of the jail said.

Daken spun around and saw the last person he wanted to see. Michael and he still looked like Adam. Lucifer wasn't talking shit when he said that he had to see his father.

"Shut up," he said, still hating on him.

"Daken," Michael said, standing up and walking towards his son. "Listen to me, okay?"

Daken glared at him. "Why are you in here anyway?" he asked.

"This is Lucifer's cage that I got thrown into as well. Since this is basically his playing field he got the home field advantage on me and threw me into this cage. It had a powerful force field like thing around it. I can't escape and neither can you," he explained.

"So, you've been stuck in a cage inside a cage? Cageception," Daken said with a slight grin. "But that still doesn't mean I not mad at you for leaving my Mom after you knocked her up with me. And you gave me a pretty crappy life too."

Michael sighed and put a hand on his sons shoulder only for Daken to shove it off. "Well, I didn't really "knock her up" in the sense. Not the way you humans do it," he said.

Daken looked at him curiously. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Before the big fight between me and Lucifer I went back in time so I could find a suitable woman to raise you. That's when I met your mother, Terra. She was fairly religious and a nice human so we "hung out", as you humans say, for a few days before I told her that I was an Angel. She believed me and when I asked her to have my offspring she agreed. So I blessed her with you. We have no physical contact whatsoever. And by blessed I mean that I made her pregnant by using my powers," he explained. "And the only reason why I wasn't there for you was to make your life better, not worse. You're my little soldier and I wanted you to have a life before you were sent off to battle."

Daken stared at him, unsure of what to say. Maybe he had had the wrong opinion of his father. Maybe he wasn't a bad guy.

"Here," Michael said and pressed a hand to Dakens forehead. Daken felt a small jolt of energy course through him before Michael took his hand off his forehead. "I've given you part of my Grace. Now with your own Nephilim Grace and part of an Archangels Grace you will have enough power to break through the cell."

Daken nodded. "Thanks, I guess," he said, scratching the back on his head. "I'm sorry for everything I've said about you. I guess you're an okay guy." Daken never thought he would hear himself say that about his Dad.

"It's okay. I'm proud of you, son," Michael said with a smile.

"Okay, come on, let's get out of here," Daken said.

Michael shook his head. "I can't go with you. You only have enough power for you to get out. It's not enough for two."

"But you'll be trapped here," Daken stated.

"I know. This is all a part of my destiny now. Ever since I was thrown down here with my brother my path has changed. I follow the path that my Father has planned. This is it now. Waiting and watching my son grow up. I've accepted that," Michael said with a sad but content smile.

Daken nodded. "Well, I'll see ya later Daddio," he said then ran straight through the cage bars.

-WAAW-

Div hummed a song while twirling a small knife in her hand. She was perched on her Dad's throne, watching as he gave orders to his little henchmen Demons.

"Diiivvvv!" Div groaned at the small, peaky voice that came from her right. She turned and saw a small red headed, blue eyed toddler looking at her with wide eyes from her little crib. "I wanna play!" she said.

"Not now squirt," she said, ignoring her. Man, she was so much like Gabe it was creepy. And since time was longer in Hell she was already three years old and could talk. She had no idea how her Dad put up with her considering his temper.

"Pleaseeeeeee?" she asked again, this time making a pouty face.

"No and that's my final answer," she said, glaring at the child.

The squirt's eyes started to water and soon she let out a high pitched wail. "I never get to do anything around here!" she yelled and Div covered her ears. Maybe this wasn't the best plan she had.

Div watched as the Demons filed into another room and Lucifer approach them. He put two fingers on the squirt's head and her eyes slowly shut as she lay back down in her crib.

"Thank you so much," Div said. "So, what do you want to do now Daddy?"

"Well," Lucifer said, taking out a long silver dagger. "Let's see, I got my brothers daughter, I have my nephew trapped in a cell with my other brother, what was that next thing I had to do?" he asked himself, a finger on his chin as he thought. "Oh, yes, that's right. I have to kill you," he said with an evil smile as he glared at Div.


	23. Fighting 'til the Wars Won

A/N: Yes, I know, it's been months since I've updated. I'm so sorry and I feel really bad! It's just that I haven't had much inspiration to write this fic but today I was finally able to sit down and just write it. Sorry if it's a bit short but at least it's something, right? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and again, I'm really really sorry. Feel free to punish me in your reviews.

Chapter 23

**Fighting 'til the Wars Won**

-One Day Ago-

Chuck silently scowled at himself, not sure why the hell he was even going to do this. Maybe it was because he was slightly drunk and full of rage that it cluttered his common sense. Whatever, he was sick of being a puppet.

The prophet carefully packed his backpack with the thing that took him three hours to find on EBay. He then scurried out of his house and went over to his crappy old car. He sighed when he thought how long it was going to take him to get there but quickly pushed the thought aside as he opened the car door, slid inside, and wiggled the key into the ignition. He carefully put his backpack into the back seat of the car then turned the key, making the engine come to life.

"I'm so gonna regret this," he muttered to himself as he drove away.

-Now-

Daken was sweating and panting as he ran down the scorching hot corridor of Hell. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do but he did know one thing for sure: he wasn't going to let Div go down the path of darkness.

In a matter of seconds he was back in the throne room of the Devil, watching as Lucifer held a knife up at Div. _No, no, no, no,_ Daken thought and quickly shot out his hand and watched as Lucifer went flying towards the wall. Div looked over, surprised to see Daken, but then quickly got up and went over to her father.

"Why do you want to kill me?" she yelled.

Lucifer scuffed, slowly getting up. "Because you're just a silly little creation that I don't need anymore. Right now you're just a hassle who can't even keep Mike's kid in a cell. You're just like one of those Demon scum."

Div was turning red with rage. "Are you serious? Do you know what I risked for you and this stupid plan of revenge! You can't just through me away like trash! I'm stronger than you!"

"Yeah, right. You just believe that you're stronger than me when you're actually not. Now I'm gonna kill you, kill Kenny over there, then kill that annoying baby," Lucifer said.

"Then how will you get out of the cage? Huh?" Div questioned.

"I can find other ways," Lucifer said, twirling the knife in his hand.

"Div, come on, let's get out of here!" Daken yelled over to her, inching closer to mini Gabe.

"No! I'll prove that I'm stronger than him!" she yelled back at him. Daken scowled and ran over to the crib, lifting mini Gabe into his arms. That's when Div dived onto her father, pinning him to the ground.

"Dammit, Div," Daken muttered under his breath.

"See, I am stronger than you!" she said and Lucifer just smirked.

"That's cute," he said then flipped her over so that he was pinning her now. Div struggled against him and Daken knew that it was a matter of time before that knife was going to be stuck in her heart. He had to think of something and fast. He was thinking when he saw a shimmer of gold strike his eye. He smiled, now knowing how he was going to save his cousin.

Daken put mini Gabe back into her crib for now then ran over to the wall of the throne room. He grabbed the pitchfork that hung on the wall then ran over to Lucifer and dug it into his back. The Devil cried out in pain and fell to the side. Daken quickly got Div to her feet and started running towards the crib, dragging Div behind him.

"Let me go, Daken!" she yelled but he ignored her and picked up mini Gabe who was still sound asleep.

By that time Lucifer had already gotten back up and was coming towards them, the pitchfork still lodged in his back.

"No time to run," Daken said and closed his eyes, teleporting them to where they first arrived in Hell. He then snapped his fingers which sent the signal to the others back on Earth to open the door with the rings.

By this time Div had calmed down, her head buried in her face. Daken could make out the quiet sobs coming from her. He had never seen her so broken before.

"Everything's going to be okay," he told her, adjusting mini Gabe a little bit so he could hold her better.

"Sure," Div said, wiping away tears. He could tell that she was being sarcastic.

That's when Daken saw the gate to Earth start to open again, the big black hole of the door slowly opening above his head.

"Why'd you do it?" Div asked over the roar of the door.

"Do what?" Daken asked back.

"Save me."

"Because we're still family. Family doesn't let family die."

Div smiled a little. Then Daken walked over and gave mini Gabe to her. "Here, you two go first," he said.

That's when he felt it. It was sharp and horrifying, making Daken have to try and catch his breath as it started to run away from him. He fell down face first, a knife sticking out of his back.

"No!" Div yelled.

"I told you," Lucifer said. "I'm not letting you get away alive."

It was getting hard to hear. Daken wasn't sure if it was because of the door opening or because of his heart beating so loudly in his ears. Was this it? Was he dead?

No, not yet. The pain was still there. He just had to hang on…

He didn't know what happened but the sound of the door had stopped and it wasn't as hot anymore. The pain still coursed through him, mostly at his back where the knife was, but he wasn't lying on hell fire ground anymore. He was laying on soft grass, the sound of birds singing above him and the sun lighting up the world around him.

No more Hell…


	24. White Roses in Their Eyes

A/N: And here it is, the last chapter of WAAW! Sorry for taking so long to update again :/

Chapter 24

**White Roses in Their Eyes**

The cold grass beneath Daken started to turn red as blood from the knife wound in his back rolled down around his body which was now slightly numb. A million questions ran through his head as he heard the abyss of a cage door close and the wind die down. Where was he? Was he back home? Was he dead? He got the answer to that question as he heard the concerned voices of Mindy, Danny, Div, Carrie, Megan, and Gabe.

"Mindy, get towels and the first aid kit," Carrie instructed her daughter. Mindy nodded and teleported into the house to get what they needed.

"I'm not dead?" Daken managed to say as some blood dripped out of his mouth.

"Not yet buddy, just hang in there," Gabe said and once Mindy came back with the towels and the first aid kit the Archangel turned to the knife. "I have to take it out of your back before we can do anything."

Daken groaned. "Just do it quick," he muttered and squeezed his eyes shut, reading for the pain to come. He felt someone grab his hand who he assumed was Megan. A second later he yelled, the knife now out of his back. The pressure was now gone but he felt his heart beat faster as the blood started to escape out of his body faster.

Gabriel put his hand on the wound but nothing happened. "Oh no," he said and Daken started taking shorter and more shallow breaths.

"What?" Megan asked.

"I can't heal him," he said.

"I can." That was a new voice. Someone Daken didn't recognize.

"Chuck?" Gabe said to the new man. Daken couldn't see his face because he was lying face down on the ground but he had a feeling that this new man had a beard of some sort.

"The prophet?" Div asked.

"Uh, yeah. But I can fix him. I found this thing online, some sort of mystical, uh, blanket," Chuck stammered, setting a backpack down next to Daken.

"You've got to be kidding me," Megan said and held on tighter to Daken's hand.

No one said anything else as Chuck crouched down and took out this ragged looking brown blanket, a star painted in black on it. "It needs the blood of a prophet. So, I figured I would help out on this one. Break the prophet rules," he said.

"Just hurry!" Daken yelled as his vision started to blur.

"Sorry," Chuck said then placed the blanket carefully over Daken's wound. He then grabbed a knife from his backpack and slid it across his hand, dripping his prophet blood onto the blanket. He then pulled out a piece of paper from the backpack.

"Ego uti sanguinem ad figere angelus puer," Chuck started. "In voluntate, voluntas adiuvet scaraficed perficere spei."

And that was it. The pain and numbness was gone. Daken could see and hear well again. The prophet had fixed him with his magic blanket of destiny.

"Holy crap that actually worked," Div said, still holding onto mini Gabe who was just starting to wake up.

Daken cracked a smile as he sat up and finally looked at the guy who saved his life. He was right, he did have a beard. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem. Now I gotta go before I get punished or something," Chuck said and stood up quickly, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Chuck, you're not gonna get punished," Gabriel said as he stood up.

"I'm not?" Chuck asked in shock.

"You didn't change anything. This was always gonna happen dumbass. You just didn't see it," Gabe said and patted the poor guy on the shoulder. "I'll send you home."

"But what about my car-," he started but was cut off when Gabriel made him vanish back to wherever the hell he lived.

Daken was about to say something, like ask Div if she was okay, or if he could get a freaking hamburger because man, he was starving, but Megan stopped all of his thinking as she pulled him into a kiss. "You're an idiot," she said after they broke apart.

"Wow, thanks," he said with a smile then stood up, turning around to look at the back of his shirt. "Aw, I liked this shirt." They all laughed.

"Heeeeelllllllllloooooooooo!" Daken turned around to see mini Gabe wide awake and looking happy. She was staring at everything and looking completely amazed at every little movement of the Earth. That's when Daken realized that this three year-old was seeing the world for the very first time. She was saying hello to everything.

"This belongs to you," Div said as she handed her over to Gabe.

"She has _red_ hair!" the Archangel yelled.

"Must've been Hell," Daken said. "Everything's fucking red down there."

"Language around the child!" Megan said and jokingly hit his shoulder.

Carrie quickly walked over to them and looked at her three year old daughter that she never had the chance to meet. Even though it had only been a few weeks of her missing, it was three years in Hell, which meant that they missed three years of her life already. Which was kind of depressing but Gabe and Carrie just seemed happy to have her alive and healthy.

"So, what are you gonna name her?" Danny asked, looking at her curiously.

"Uh, I think that's up to your Mom," Gabe said and looked over at Carrie.

"Well now that her hair's red it changes everything," Carrie said with a small laugh. "But I have an idea. How about…Willow?"

"I like it," Gabe said.

"Like Willow from Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Megan asked.

"You and your god damn television. You know, back in my day we didn't even have television. We had rocks that no one could read," Gabriel joked and handed Willow over to Carrie.

"Willow Megan Baker," Carrie said officially. Megan lit up at that.

"SERIOUSLY! YOU GUYS ROCK!" Megan said and quickly hugged the two of them then hugged Daken. "I'm glad you're okay," she said into his shirt.

"Me too," Daken said.

"So, what happened down there?" Mindy asked.

Once they all went back inside the house Div and Daken told them everything that happened. Daken was able to get everyone to forgive Div because after that whole thing with her and Lucifer, how he was gonna kill her, how could you not forgive her? Div was corrupted, yes, but that only meant that she needed help. She needed family.

And that was that. They lived on, living as normal as a family full of Angels, Nemphilim's, and a Lucifer creation could possibly get. They had Willow now too, who wanted to try and taste and look and hold every single thing on Earth.

That was Daken's new family. And he loved them.

A/N: And that is the end of When Angels are Watching! Thank all of you for reviewing and alerting and favoriting! And thank you for putting up with me, I know I had been taking forever for these past few updates and I'm really sorry about that. But I hope you guys liked the ending!

I'm not sure if I'm gonna write a sequel for this though. I had a real lack of inspiration for this story so I doubt I'll be able to find some for a sequel but who knows, I might just find that inspiration. So if I do end up making a sequel to this I will definitely let all of you wonderful people know!

And thank you guys again, you are all awesome!

PS: I completely made up Chuck's little Latin chant but if you want to read what it says in English then you can just copy and paste it into Good translate :-)


End file.
